


Выбор

by worda_wicce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worda_wicce/pseuds/worda_wicce
Summary: После истории с Апокалипсисом Азирафель и Кроули живут тихой жизнью и наслаждаются обществом друг друга, пока Рай и Ад не напоминают о себе. Азирафелю грозит Падение, Кроули – смерть.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я сто лет не писала фанфики, а тут в моей жизни случились Good Omens. Я прочитала несколько замечательных фанфиков про то, как Азирафелю не повезло, и решила написать свой.

Уже около часа Кроули наблюдал за тем, как его ангел ведет дела в магазине, а именно изо всех сил отговаривает очень назойливого и чрезмерно терпеливого клиента покупать книгу. Вряд ли где еще на Земле можно было увидеть такое необычное и любопытное зрелище. Миллионы продавцов по всему миру усердно работают каждый день (в том числе по воскресеньям и праздникам), чтобы сбагрить как можно больше товара растерянным покупателям, ведь в нынешний век Интернета продать бумажную книгу не так просто. Иногда они готовы пойти на все, даже на заключение сделок с не самыми чистыми на руку потусторонними личностями. К счастью, до такого доходит редко. Обычно продавцы всего лишь записываются на специальные тренинги (когда-то Кроули великодушно спонсировал часть таких тренингов, а парочку из любопытства даже вел сам).  
  
Азирафель же пытался продать как можно меньше, и за прошедшие пару столетий стал в этом деле настоящим асом, руководствуясь исключительно жадностью и природной смекалкой.  
  
Со своего места – мягкого стула рядом с заваленным пухлыми томами столиком – Кроули не видел, что за книга так привлекла покупателя: спорщик держал ее под неудачным углом. Но, кажется, потрепанный экземпляр вековой мудрости был действительно необходим этому человеку, раз он не обращал внимания ни на слова Азирафеля, ни на тон, который Азирафель использовал. Сам же Кроули не мог не восхищаться происходящим и не хихикать, потому что, во-первых, он был демоном и ценил любые способы доведения людей до белого каления, а во-вторых, обожал смотреть, как ангел, кажущийся таким мягким и добродушным, показывает другие грани своей личности.  
  
Кроме Азирафеля, Кроули и настойчивого клиента в магазине никого не было. Остальные покупатели, весьма немногочисленные, поспешили уйти через пять минут после начала спора. Никто из них не интересовался подержанными книгами настолько сильно, чтобы за них бороться, и вряд ли ангел будет переживать из-за нулевой дневной выручки. Азирафель говорил, что готов продавать свой товар исключительно тому, кому он действительно был нужен и кто мог о нем позаботиться. Не выдерживавшие его завуалированных оскорблений люди явно не входили в его понятие о достойных владельцах.  
  
Впрочем, обычной настойчивости тоже было недостаточно, следовало довести дело до конца, то есть до кассы. И противник Азирафеля именно этого и добивался.  
  
По правде говоря, его сущность не соответствовала его внешности. Разве можно ожидать решительности от невысокого худенького мужчины неопределенного возраста? А если он сутулится и смотрит куда-то мимо собеседника? А если он носит затертый свитер мышиного цвета и потертые джинсы? Вряд ли. Такие после первого «нет» частенько сдаются, тихо извиняются и стараются исчезнуть как можно быстрее.  
  
На этот раз сдался Азирафель. С лицом, выражавшим неземную скорбь, ангел двинулся к своей старинной кассе, которая работала идеально и ни разу не вызывала претензий у проверяющих, зато добавляла атмосферности его магазину. Следом шел покупатель. Выигранный спор будто бы добавил уверенности его облику: он выпрямился, поднял голову, на его губах играла довольная улыбка. Правой рукой он прижимал к груди заветную книжку, в левой нес потертый чемоданчик.  
  
Азирафель застыл над кассовым аппаратом, то ли пытаясь вспомнить, как им пользоваться, то ли желая оттянуть неприятный момент. Отлично: ангелу нужна помощь. Слегка улыбнувшись, Кроули щелкнул пальцами. Его щелчок прозвучал в тишине магазина слишком громко, но остался почти незамеченным, как и легкое чудо, которое он сотворил. Азирафель слишком переживал из-за скорой потери одной из своих любимиц (все книги в магазине были его любимицами, абсолютно все) и не обратил внимания на прохладную волну, всколыхнувшую пыльный воздух. Он сосредоточился на кассовом аппарате и уже почти нажал клавишу.  
  
\- Как странно, – он вдруг посмотрел на клиента удивленно и растерянно. – Подождите минутку, у меня закончилась бумага.  
  
И Азирафель полез в один из ящиков стола, на котором стояла касса, в поисках новой чековой ленты, наверняка теряясь в догадках, что же случилось с предыдущим, почти полным рулончиком.  
  
Кроули задумчиво повертел в руках пропавшую ленту и запихнул ее между ближайшими к нему горками книг. Главное – не забыть ее вернуть. Не стоит создавать Азирафелю лишние хлопоты: ангел заказывал ленту в специальном месте и гордился тем, что она была очень похожа на ленту из прошлого. Так у покупателей будет ощущение, будто они перенеслись на сто лет назад, любил говорить Азирафель. Кроули всегда хотелось заметить, что сто лет назад купить книгу было куда как проще, чем в 2019 году у Азирафеля.  
  
Тем временем запасная лента все-таки нашлась.  
  
Азирафель делал все очень медленно, словно продолжая надеяться на еще какое-нибудь чудо, которое позволило бы ему оставить книгу в магазине. Как назло, покупатель никуда не торопился и с любопытством следил за тем, как Азирафель вставляет новую бумагу в кассовый аппарат. Довольному лицу этого человека можно было позавидовать: он наслаждался своим приобретением и победой над странным продавцом. И он так и держал свою покупку в правой руке, нежно прижимая ее к груди.  
  
Ничего. Чудеса – это так просто, когда ты демон, который постоянно их использует, не чувствуя ни малейших угрызений совести. Кроули ухмыльнулся, щелкнул еще раз, и оба замка на чемоданчике человека расстегнулись. Внутри не оказалось ничего постыдного или хотя бы любопытного: прозрачные файлы с документами, пухлые папки с документами, просто отдельные документы без папок и файлов – и через мгновение все это оказалось на полу. Папки глухо ударились о доски рядом с тем местом, где стоял покупатель, свободные листы же с легким шелестом разлетелись по магазину. И откуда только взялся ветерок, который помог им спрятаться под шкафами среди клубочков пыли?  
  
Тут владельцу чемодана стало не до книги. Он бросил ее рядом с кассой и начал поспешно собирать бумаги, ползая туда-сюда по полу. Азирафель, вспомнив о том, что он вообще-то ангел, а не только трясущийся над своим богатством коллекционер, прекратил разбираться с лентой и пришел ему на помощь. Кроули с интересом уткнулся в телефон, и не зря: о его существовании вспомнили. То Азирафель, то покупатель кидали взгляды в его сторону. Последний его явно в чем-то подозревал. Лишь один раз Кроули отвлекся от увлекательного изучения рассылки своего любимого цветочного магазина – когда Азирафель и покупатель ушли за последней бумагой в другой конец зала. Тогда он снова щелкнул пальцами, и книга легла ему на колени.  
  
Быстро-быстро Кроули пролистал потрепанные желтые страницы и с недоумением положил книгу в компанию ее сестер и украденной чековой ленты. Предметом спора был сильно подержанный сборник европейских сказок, причем не очень редких. Новую версию с нормальными страницами и не тронутым прошедшими десятилетиями переплетом можно найти в любом магазине города или заказать в Интернете. Зачем спорить с Азирафелем ради такой мелочи? С другой стороны, Кроули никогда не понимал коллекционирование старых книг. И вообще коллекционирование книг. И уж тем более чтение книг.  
  
Хотя в последнем случае он лукавил.  
  
На самом деле Кроули казалось, что книги просто не подходят его имиджу, сложившемуся на протяжении тысячелетий, и обычно он говорил, что их не читает или что читает исключительно для работы. В действительности же Кроули мог усесться где-нибудь, где никто из знакомых его не увидел бы, открыть бумажную книгу или нажать кнопку электронной и ненадолго раствориться в мире человеческих фантазий.  
  
Об этом не знал даже ангел. Или притворялся, что не знает.  
  
Пока Кроули размышлял об этих философских вопросах, Азирафель и покупатель, которому было теперь точно не суждено ничего купить, собрали все документы и вернулись к сделке. Как же сильно они удивились, когда не увидели сборник. Они потратили еще пятнадцать минут на поиски в стопках книг, возвышавшихся рядом с кассой. К счастью, до взаимных оскорблений дело не дошло. Азирафель так сильно обрадовался, что просто извинился и намекающе посмотрел в сторону выхода, а клиент так сильно расстроился, что холодно попрощался и попросил позвонить, если книга найдется. Его визитная карточка осталась лежать на столе.  
  
Входная дверь хлопнула слишком громко. Кроули встал со своего места и потянулся.  
  
\- Я думал, он тут поселится.  
  
Азирафель нервно осматривал стопки книг около кассы, не обращая внимания ни на что и, что важнее, ни на кого. Если бы Кроули проделывал такую шалость с обыкновенным человеком, он бы нескоро показал ему, куда делась книга. Но смотреть на мучения своего ангела он не мог, поэтому он протянул руку и вытащил сборник из воздуха:  
  
\- Вот. Держи.  
  
Азирафель посмотрел на книгу, замер на пару секунд, а потом выдохнул с облегчением:  
  
\- Это ты утащил ленту?  
  
Кроули самодовольно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Спасибо, – Азирафель поставил книгу в один из шкафов, поближе к кассе. Потом он взял визитную карточку покупателя и порвал ее на мелкие кусочки.  
  
\- Тебя не мучает совесть? – спросил Кроули. Улыбка так и оставалась на его губах. – Ты в такие минуты ведешь себя немного… – он изобразил рукой странный жест, сам не особо понимая, что он означает. – Не по-ангельски.  
  
Вид у Азирафеля тут же стал виноватым:  
  
\- Конечно. Да. Несомненно. Мне очень жаль, что так получилось. Она случайно попала в зал.  
  
Кроули огляделся:  
  
\- Как и все остальные.  
  
Азирафель пожал плечами и вернулся к работе, которой он занимался до появления настойчивого покупателя: он просматривал книги, только что пришедшие в магазин, и решал, какие можно оставить себе, а какие все-таки попробовать продать. Кроули тоже уселся обратно на свое место. До закрытия магазина оставалась еще пара часов. Азирафель был увлечен своим занятием, поэтому вряд ли они пойдут в ресторан раньше, чем планировали.  
  
Время от времени Кроули проводил у Азирафеля целый день. Ему нравилось не только следить за тем, как ангел выпроваживает клиентов, но и смотреть, как он вполне мирно разговаривает с людьми, заглянувшими в магазин, как в музей. Обычно Кроули сидел на этом самом мягком стуле, и никто его не замечал или замечал, но тут же забывал о его существовании. В дела Азирафеля Кроули не вмешивался, кроме самых безнадежных случаев. За прошедшие несколько месяцев он уже спас для ангела три старые книги и одну новую, действительно случайно попавшую в магазин.  
  
Несколько месяцев. На самом деле прошло чуть больше года с того момента, как Апокалипсиса не случилось, как они чудом избежали расправы, как более-менее официально вышли в отставку и перестали волноваться, что их кто-то заметит вместе. Кроули до сих пор не убедил себя до конца в том, что это не один из его любимых снов, который он видел несколько веков подряд. Но ведь не только у людей сны становятся реальностью?  
  
Так что все вокруг – реальность, самая что ни на есть настоящая реальность. В реальности Кроули сидит сейчас прямо в зале книжного магазина, не боясь ежесекундно, что появятся Гавриил и его сумасшедшие подчиненные и начнут интересоваться, как это коварного демона сюда занесло. В реальности Кроули и Азирафель гуляют по городу, и Кроули иногда прижимается к ангелу слишком близко. Пожалуй, даже чересчур близко, чем того позволяют приличия, но Европа двадцать первого века хороша тем, что почти никто ничему не удивляется и не задает неприятные вопросы. И в реальности Кроули остается у Азирафеля на ночь в заваленной книгами квартирке или приглашает Азирафеля к себе, и они вдвоем не только пьют, но и занимаются другими интересными и приятными человеческими вещами, которые вызвали бы еще большее неодобрение начальства, чем обычно.  
  
Прекрасная жизнь. За год Кроули совсем позабыл о том, как его иногда тяготило быть демоном (конечно, ему самому было не так уж и плохо, порой даже слишком хорошо, он больше переживал, что Азирафель его не одобряет). Да и почему не забыть? Азирафель перестал заботиться об имидже самого правильного на свете ангела и никогда не вспоминал о разных сторонах. Поэтому Кроули совершенно расслабился. Он чувствовал себя счастливым и спокойно проживал день за днем, то развлекаясь в магазине, то занимаясь собственными делами, весьма креативными и не очень добрыми. В Аду бы оценили, если бы узнали.  
  
Вот и сегодня Кроули то любовался своим ангелом, то листал журналы, то рассматривал заходивших и уходивших людей…  
  
И вдруг все изменилось. Он почувствовал что-то еще, кроме счастливой безмятежности. Бывает, что в жаркий летний день солнце ненадолго прячется за тучи и все вокруг сразу начинает казаться грустным и бессмысленным. Почти то же самое произошло и с Кроули, только хуже.  
  
Он не сразу понял, что именно не так. Сначала он осознал, что не в состоянии даже рассматривать картинки в журнале, не говоря уже о чтении текста. Наверное, надоело. В задумчивости Кроули захлопнул журнал, посмотрел по сторонам, и его взору предстало удивительное и пугающее зрелище. Магазин прекратил сверкать своими яркими красками. Запах старых книг и пыли стал невыносимым до тошноты. Покупатели показались Кроули отвратительными, они будто превратились из людей в демонов в их истинных формах. Только Азирафель выглядел как обычно. Ничего не замечая, он стоял около одного из книжных шкафов и медленно перелистывал странички какой-то книги.  
  
Это продолжалось всего лишь несколько секунд, и когда закончилось, Кроули вздохнул с облегчением. Магазин снова был всего лишь захламленным магазином со своими обычными запахами и люди снова были людьми. Как странно. Случившееся совсем не походило на обычные чудеса Азирафеля, которые он использовал, чтобы отогнать покупателей с повышенным чувством брезгливости. Кроули сразу понял бы, если бы это были они. Нет смысла отрицать: ни с магазином, ни с покупателями ничего не случилось, зато что-то случилось с тем, как Кроули видел мир. И Кроули не мог не встревожиться: он, конечно, бывал чересчур эмоциональным, но такого с ним еще не происходило, несмотря на весь его богатый жизненный опыт.  
  
\- Наверное, ничего страшного, если я сегодня закрою пораньше.  
  
Кроули поднял голову. Азирафель с довольным видом стоял рядом и смотрел на него так ласково, что все переживания были почти забыты.  
  
\- Куда идем? Как обычно?  
  
Азирафель покачал головой:  
  
\- Хочу показать одно местечко.  
  
Вдвоем они вышли на улицу, и Кроули вдохнул свежий воздух впервые с того момента, как с утра бегал в ближайшую кофейню за круассанами. Осень только недавно началась, и дни еще были теплыми, но к вечеру температура опускалась, напоминая, что зимняя слякоть не за горами. Впрочем, Кроули в последние сто лет редко переживал из-за таких мелочей, более того, он даже не особенно обращал на них внимания. Погода может подкидывать какие угодно сюрпризы, все равно человеческие изобретения рано или поздно сделают сносными любую жизнь где угодно. А для осенней меланхолии Кроули был слишком большим оптимистом. Поэтому сейчас осенний воздух лишь поднял ему настроение и окончательно развеял мрачные мысли.  
  
Они сели в машину. Азирафель назвал адрес, и Бентли быстро помчалась по Лондону, чудесным образом выбирая свободные дороги и пугая прохожих, на свою беду решивших перейти перед ней улицу.  
  
Этим вечером Азирафель выбрал один из тех маленьких ресторанчиков, которые выглядят неприметными снаружи и о которых обычно не знает широкая публика (особенно туристы). В зале ресторанчика стоял полумрак, такой уютный, что в него хотелось завернуться, словно в теплое одеяло. Кроули здесь сразу понравилось. Все-таки он был демоном, а демоны подсознательно тянутся ко всему мрачному. Что же касается меню, то он даже заказал кое-что, хотя почти не притронулся к тарелке. В основном он наблюдал за тем, как Азирафель ест и искренне радуется каждому блюду.  
  
Ужин Азирафель всегда заканчивал десертом. Кроули приготовился смотреть, как его ангел аккуратно отламывает от только что принесенного тортика кусочек за кусочком, и слушать восторги по поводу крема и начинки.  
  
Увы, в этот момент на Кроули снова нахлынуло жутковатое ощущение, немного напоминавшее то, что он почувствовал в магазине. Вечер мгновенно перестал быть приятным. Мир изменился, только теперь он вызывал в Кроули не отвращение, а… страх. В ресторане почему-то потемнело еще сильнее, и ощущение уюта сменилось угрозой. Каждый угол выглядел очень опасным, в нем словно притаились демоны Ада, готовые в любой момент подскочить к их столику и напасть. Кроули зажмурился, понадеявшись, что страх пройдет так же быстро, как и отвращение. К сожалению, все стало хуже: страх за считанные секунды перерос в панику. С огромным трудом Кроули заставлял себя сидеть на месте, хотя ему хотелось вскочить со стула и с воплями бегать по залу, размахивая руками.  
  
\- Все в порядке?  
  
Голос ангела подействовал, как моментальное успокоительное, и Кроули осторожно приоткрыл глаза. Азирафель застыл напротив него с ложкой, полной крема, суфле и маленьких кусочков фруктов. На его лбу появились морщинки: он заметил, что что-то не так и собирался немедленно выяснить, что именно.  
  
Кроули с трудом выдавил из себя нечто неопределенное, среднее между «пф» и «кх», но потом все-таки спросил:  
  
\- С тобой никто не связывался сверху?  
  
Азирафель положил ложку на тарелку, так и не донеся ее до рта.  
  
\- Я бы тебе сразу сказал, если бы это случилось. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
\- Не знаю, – Кроули положил руки на стол, сгорбился. – Все было так хорошо … – он прервался, собираясь с мыслями. – У меня плохие предчувствия и они… очень убедительные, – почему-то он не решился описать случившееся подробнее. Ему словно что-то мешало.  
  
\- У людей тоже такое бывает, – Азирафель улыбнулся сначала Кроули, а потом тортику. Он снова взял ложку. – И далеко не всегда предчувствия оказывают правдой. Порой они всего лишь игра воображения. Будущее вообще не так легко почувствовать или увидеть. Сколько книг о конце света было написано, а настоящие предсказания нашлись только в одной. Остальные же авторы… Я, конечно, не пытаюсь сказать, что твои предчувствия ничего не значат, – быстро добавил Азирафель. – Но, скорее всего, ты переживаешь из-за пустяков.  
  
\- Спасибо, – вздохнул Кроули, уставившись в полупустую чашку кофе. Он бы очень хотел, чтобы Азирафель был прав.  
  
Тут он обнаружил ложку с кусочком десерта прямо у себя под носом. Он посмотрел на Азирафеля, продолжавшего безмятежно улыбаться, на ложку, потом снова на Азирафеля, не удержался и все-таки попробовал тортик. Проглотил его с трудом, чуть поморщился – пожалуй, для него слишком сладко.  
  
Потом Кроули откинулся на спинку стула и оглядел небольшой зал, стараясь рассмотреть все, что пряталось в тени. Должно быть, его глаза в этот момент стали полностью змеиными, как всегда бывало, когда он сосредотачивался на чем-то, но за темными очками все равно никто не заметил бы никаких изменений.  
  
Ничего подозрительного Кроули не обнаружил. Люди похожи на обычных людей, никто не собирается вскакивать из-за столика и нападать на него, достав что-нибудь угрожающее из внутреннего кармана пиджака или еще откуда-нибудь, где точно не могло поместиться оружие. В углах пряталась только пыль.  
  
Кроули глотнул кофе, пытаясь заглушить приторность десерта. Действительно, чересчур сладко. У Азирафеля удивительные вкусовые рецепторы.  
  
Постепенно тревога полностью улеглась, не оставив даже легкой тени где-то на границе сознания.  
  
Азирафель расправился с тортиком, и, расплатившись, они вышли на улицу. Стало совсем холодно.  
  
Уже около машины Кроули спросил:  
  
\- Не хочешь еще куда-нибудь?  
  
Если бы Азирафель поинтересовался, почему у Кроули возникла такая идея, Кроули не смог бы ответить. Обычно конец их вечера – вечера, когда они не планировали ничего, кроме ресторана, – проходил по двум сценариям. По первому Кроули просто отвозил ангела в магазин, а сам возвращался в свою квартиру, чтобы пообщаться с цветами и, растянувшись на огромной кровати, заснуть перед включенным телевизором. По второму он оставался в квартире над магазином и спустя некоторое время, довольный и уставший, закрывал глаза, уткнувшись носом в Азирафеля. Сегодня он тоже собирался остаться в той заваленной книгами квартире, но почему-то он не хотел сразу туда ехать.  
  
\- Что ты предлагаешь? – спросил Азирафель.  
  
Кроули тут же вспомнил об одном любопытном месте, хотя и не был уверен в успехе своего предприятия. Конечно, Азирафелю нравится музыка…  
  
\- Сюрприз.  
  
\- Иногда твои сюрпризы бывают слишком… – Азирафель резко замолчал и бросил на Кроули взгляд, говоривший: «Ну ты же знаешь, что я согласен в любом случае». И сел в машину.  
  
Из маленького ресторанчика – в маленький ночной клуб, такой, где обычно выступают музыканты не особенно известные, зато подчас куда более талантливые, чем многие поп-звезды, собирающие огромные залы по всему миру. Реакция Азирафеля на сегодняшнюю группу могла быть любой: вкусы ангела практически во всем опаздывали как минимум лет на пятьдесят. Кроули рисковал испортить вечер, но кто знает? За год они попробовали много нового, и большая часть их опытов оказывалась очень удачной.  
  
Они приехали в клуб в середине выступления – при этом Азирафель все равно настоял на покупке билетов в кассе – и с трудом пробрались к сцене. Зато Кроули получил море удовольствия, бесцеремонно расталкивая недовольных людей: всегда приятно сделать что-нибудь плохое.  
  
У микрофона стояла худенькая девушка с гитарой в руках. Музыканты со своими инструментами еле-еле разместились позади нее на крохотной сцене. Голос девушки звучал чисто и нежно и так подходил флейте и виолончели.  
  
Кроули осторожно посмотрел на Азирафеля, втайне боясь увидеть на его лице либо скучающее, либо слегка недоуменное выражение. Особенно последнее, означавшее, что ангел не понимает что-то и при этом изо всех сил пытается показаться вежливым и никого не обидеть, в первую очередь самого Кроули. Нет, Азирафель мечтательно смотрел на сцену и – подумать только – чуть кивал головой в такт музыке. Он ни разу не пожаловался на маленький душный зал и кучу фанатов, которые то и дело толкались и нестройным хором подпевали песням, заглушая голос певицы.  
  
Вдруг какой-то человек, пробиравшийся от сцены к выходу, задел Азирафеля так, что он чуть не упал, и Кроули притянул его к себе. Заодно Кроули аккуратно пробрался своей ладонью под пиджак и рубашку ангела и с удовольствием дотронулся до теплой кожи. Может быть, на такое он и надеялся, когда решил поехать именно в клуб. Азирафель ничего не сказал, но вряд ли он имел что-то против.  
  
На несколько мгновений Кроули перестал слышать музыку. Он сосредоточился на коже Азирафеля под своими пальцами, на запахе чудесного одеколона, смешавшемся с запахом самого ангела, а особенно – на теплой ауре, ставшей очень заметной, причем не только Кроули. Люди вокруг тоже ее почувствовали. Азирафель был доволен – может, музыкой, а может, тем, что Кроули был так близко, и его настроение распространялось на всех остальных в зале, делая их вечер еще приятнее, чем он был изначально.  
  
К сожалению, концерт не мог продолжаться бесконечно, хотя Кроули очень этого хотелось, и после второго биса музыканты поблагодарили публику и пожелали всем удачи. Кроули безмятежно улыбался, напоследок окидывая взглядом хлопающий зал, когда неприятное ощущение поймало его в третий раз. Еще секунду назад он чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым и от ангельских эмоций, и от своих собственных, а теперь его снова охватила паника. На этот раз Кроули испугался за мирок, который он и Азирафель создали для себя. Так не может продолжаться вечно, рано или поздно что-то произойдет и все рухнет. Кроули почувствовал, как по его телу начинает распространяться неприятный холодок.  
  
Но почему он думает об этом именно сегодня, именно сейчас? Почему ни разу за прошедший год ничего подобного не случалось?  
  
Кроули очень надеялся, что Азирафель ничего не заметил. Не стоит портить вечер еще и ему. Сильнее прижавшись к ангелу, Кроули уставился в точку где-то над сценой и задумался о смене планов на ночь. Нужно как можно скорее вернуться к себе и попытаться выяснить, что же происходит. Только как? С чего начинать?  
  
Рассказать Азирафелю все целиком Кроули почему-то не мог, хотя для него это было необычно. В той истории с Антихристом он первым делом позвонил в магазин, разыскав телефонную будку. А тут таинственная сила словно грозила ему пальцем и мягко, но настойчиво убеждала, что не стоит делиться проблемами раньше времени. Нехорошие предчувствия – все, что нужно знать ангелу, не больше.  
  
*  
  
На ночь Кроули все-таки остался у Азирафеля. Затормозив перед магазином и поймав мягкий взгляд ангела, он понял, что просто не может сейчас поехать домой. Ему будет страшно зайти в пустую квартиру ночью и остаться там в одиночестве. Лучше утром. И это при том, что квартира и книжный магазин были для Кроули самыми надежными местами в Лондоне. Что же с ним не так? Еще пару часов назад он совсем не боялся темноты.  
  
Кроули надел маску веселости и постарался соответствовать своему обычному имиджу очень уверенного в себе существа. К тому же, несмотря на проблемы, он радовался, что Азирафелю понравилось в клубе. И поэтому, сверкая своей обычной, чуть ехидной улыбкой, Кроули позволил ему утащить себя в квартиру над магазином, а самому себе – начисто отключить способность соображать и повиноваться только инстинктам, для появления которых, впрочем, пришлось приложить небольшое усилие.  
  
Проснувшись с восходом солнца от кошмара, сложившегося наполовину из фильмов про зомби, наполовину из воспоминаний об Аде, Кроули понял, что откладывать больше нельзя. Ему обязательно надо ехать к себе.  
  
\- Вернусь вечером, – пообещал он после завтрака, с трудом собравшись. Даже способности плохо ему подчинялись: вместо того, чтобы просто одеться по щелчку пальцев, он начудесил в магазин кучу одежды из шкафа, стоявшего в его квартире.  
  
Азирафель оторвался от утренней газеты и внимательно посмотрел на Кроули.  
  
\- Нехорошие предчувствия не отпускают, милый? – его голос звучал по обыкновению спокойно, но Кроули слишком давно знал Азирафеля и сразу же уловил волнение. Легкое, практически незаметное.  
  
Стоило наконец-то выложить все начистоту. Кроули приготовился что-нибудь сказать и… Опять не вышло. Вместо этого он пробормотал полную ерунду:  
  
\- Я обещал сделать одну вещь, забыл про нее и только что вспомнил.  
  
Потом он взял со стола очки, которые перестал носить, оставаясь с Азирафелем наедине, накинул пиджак и направился к выходу.  
  
На улице ему показалось, что за ним наблюдают. Но как Кроули ни силился, он так никого и не заметил.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Азирафель получает предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться.

Азирафелю нравилось, когда Кроули бывал в книжном магазине в рабочие часы. Пусть он почти не интересовался книгами, не помогал с бухгалтерией и редко отгонял покупателей, все равно лишь одно его присутствие многое значило. Азирафель чувствовал невероятное спокойствие и странную целостность, которых у него не было раньше. Если же Кроули решал заняться своими делами и приходил только к вечеру, а то и вовсе исчезал на несколько дней, Азирафелю казалось, что он вернулся в свою старую жизнь – жизнь до Апокалипсиса. Он не мог назвать ту жизнь плохой. Она состояла из книг, случайных чудес для людей и заданий для Рая – что ж в этом плохого. Но Кроули даже тогда, появляясь от случая к случаю, делал ее лучше, хотя Азирафель и несколько переживал из-за дружбы с демоном. Теперь же переживать было не из-за чего, и Азирафель очень радовался, когда Кроули проводил дни рядом с ним. Появлялся отличный повод отвлечься от книг в перерыв, который можно устроить себе в любой момент.  
  
Разумеется, нельзя было требовать, чтобы Кроули постоянно находился в магазине или в квартире наверху. Зацикливаться друг на друге неправильно, пусть расставаться и не хочется. У Кроули были свои дела, которыми ему нравилось заниматься в одиночестве, хотя, как подозревал Азирафель, большая их часть наверняка напоминала кое-какую работу для Ада. Теоретически ангелу не стоило бы с ними мириться, но Азирафель был вполне готов и на такое. При всех своих многочисленных достоинствах Кроули оставался демоном, и его сущность ничто не могло изменить. К тому же Кроули про свои увлечения особенно и не рассказывал, а потому закрывать глаза на них не составляло труда. Если они и впрямь имели место быть.  
  
Однако в этот день Азирафель не просто остался в компании себя самого и своего мирка из книг и вредных покупателей. Он чувствовал неприятное беспокойство. Шесть тысяч лет знакомства подсказывали ему, что именно сегодня Кроули не собирался вносить в человеческую жизнь немного путаницы и коварства. Слишком уж необычно он вел себя накануне, его определенно что-то мучало, хотя он и пытался это скрыть. А утром он прямо-таки выскочил из постели, что вообще выглядело странно. Кроули любил зевать, валяться и потягиваться среди подушек и иногда спускался в магазин только к полудню.  
  
Азирафель листал книгу из новых поступлений, заинтересовавшую его еще вчера, но мыслями он все равно был весьма далёк от поэзии девятнадцатого века. Не стоило просто так отпускать Кроули. Конечно, не в манере Азирафеля было допрашивать кого-то с пристрастием, обычно он терпеливо ждал, когда с ним поделятся проблемой, и при этом намекал всячески, что готов помочь. Особенно это касалось Кроули. Но чем дальше, тем больше Азирафель думал, что происходит что-то странное и, возможно, плохое. Взять хотя бы вопрос Кроули про Райский офис. Слишком неожиданно он прозвучал посреди их идиллического ужина.  
  
Азирафель захлопнул книгу. Нужно позвонить Кроули и все выяснить.  
  
Он уже взял трубку, когда почувствовал, что в магазин кто-то зашел. Выглянув в зал, Азирафель увидел первого сегодняшнего посетителя. Хорошо одетая женщина стояла около шкафа со старыми энциклопедиями и смотрела на корешки книг так, будто их и не видела. Ей было чуть за сорок, но уставшее лицо делало ее намного старше. Определенно не покупательница. Просто шла по улице и решила заглянуть внутрь, желая убить время или успокоиться. Скорее, успокоиться. Азирафелю не требовались его способности, чтобы заметить, как женщина нервно теребит в руках огрызок какой-то бумажки, уже превратившийся в маленькую бессмысленную тряпочку. Она правильно сделала, что не прошла мимо.  
  
В магазине Азирафеля царила необычная и очень приятная атмосфера, частично создававшаяся старостью помещения и антикварной мебелью, частично книгами, разбросанными в весьма своеобразном порядке, а частично ангельскими чудесами и ангельским присутствием. Правда, ощутить ее мог только тот, кто приходил в магазин без желания что-нибудь купить. Потенциальные покупатели видели лишь бардак и дышали противной затхлостью и сыростью, а вот просто любопытный человек в любое время и в любую погоду начинал чувствовать себя здесь чуточку лучше, чем обычно, ведь для него в воздухе словно витало ощущение, что мир – замечательное место и что решение проблем можно найти практически всегда. Как ни странно, аура Кроули на магазин никак не влияла, несмотря на все то время, что он здесь проводил. Даже за последний год ничего не изменилось.  
  
Иногда магазин притягивал к себе людей, которым требовалась помощь. Азирафель всегда был рад с ними поговорить, а заодно и сделать для них малюсенькое чудо. Как и Кроули, он не мог изменить свою натуру и перестать быть ангелом. Помощь другим доставляла ему огромное удовольствие, даже когда он сам грустил или переживал из-за чего-то.  
  
Звонок подождет. Пять минут ничего не изменят. Азирафель направился к женщине.  
  
Он уже собирался поздороваться с ней и аккуратно осведомиться о ее делах, когда входная дверь снова открылась.  
  
К сожалению, дело было не в том, что женщина неплотно притворила ее за собой, и не в легком ветерке, чуть пахнувшем осенними листьями. В магазин зашел посетитель, с которым Азирафель предпочел бы больше никогда не встречаться. Обычно Азирафель был вежливым и старался относиться ко всему на свете хорошо или, как минимум, терпимо. Ко всему и всем, кроме людей, которые хотели купить его книги или покушались на его магазин, и бывшего начальника. И если в первом случае Азирафель иногда чувствовал легкие уколы совести и оправдывался перед собой и перед хихикающим Кроули, то во втором он даже не пытался разобраться в своих негативных эмоциях. Сложно относиться к кому-то иначе, раз этот кто-то пытался сжечь тебя без суда и следствия.  
  
Женщина бросила испуганный взгляд на Азирафеля, потом на посетителя и, проскользнув между ними, выбежала на улицу.  
  
Через секунду после того, как хлопнула дверь, архангел Гавриил нарушил молчание:  
  
\- Здравствуй, Азирафель! Я вижу, у тебя все хорошо, – он говорил в своей жизнерадостной манере, словно год назад ничего и не случилось.  
  
А раз ничего не случилось год назад, то и сейчас не происходило ничего особенного. Просто начальник со старого места работы решил ненадолго заглянуть к бывшему подчиненному. Визит вежливости, не из-за чего волноваться. К сожалению, рассказ Кроули о нескольких часах, проведенных им в Райском офисе, целиком и полностью разрушал впечатление, которое Гавриил так стремился произвести. Слишком уж красноречиво Кроули описывал адский огонь и слишком отчаянно размахивал при этом руками.  
  
Стоило подумать о Кроули, как Азирафель вспомнил его странное поведение. Вдруг он как-то узнал о визите Гавриила и поспешил спрятаться?  
  
Нет, Кроули никогда не бросил бы его одного в такой ситуации. Даже перед Апокалипсисом Кроули до последнего пытался разработать план побега для них обоих, а не только для себя. Так что если бы Кроули действительно что-то знал, он бы остался сидеть в магазине, хамить архангелу и передразнивать каждый его жест. Здесь крылось что-то другое.  
  
\- Здравствуй, – сухо ответил Азирафель, спешно думая, как бы побыстрее избавиться от Гавриила. Фокусы, которые он проделывал с покупателями, вряд ли годились. Гавриил меньше всего походил на любителя прикупить старую книжку, да и его брезгливость мгновенно отступала перед чувством долга. – Что тебе здесь нужно?  
  
Очень невежливо сразу переходить к делу. В обычной ситуации Азирафель вел бы себя иначе. Он осведомился бы о делах Гавриила. Он спросил бы о здоровье бывших коллег (пусть они и ангелы) и об их работе. Он предложил бы сесть в задней комнате и обсудить что-нибудь, только не за чаем, потому что Гавриила почти не интересовали человеческие удовольствия и потребности. Потом, наверное, можно было бы обсудить и причину неожиданного визита.  
  
Но Азирафель испытывал слишком сильное раздражение и хуже того – где-то глубоко внутри него начал зарождаться страх. Как же плохо, что Кроули нет поблизости. Даже если бы он не стоял рядом и не хамил, а занимался бы наверху цветами, купленными специально для этой квартиры, Азирафель почувствовал бы себя куда решительнее. Возможно, он бы выставил Гавриила за дверь прямо сейчас и попросил бы больше никогда их не беспокоить.  
  
\- У меня отличные новости, – сказал Гавриил, – и я не мог не явиться лично, чтобы их сообщить, – его улыбка сияла так же лучезарно, как обычно. – Во-первых, ваш трюк с обменом телами произвел на нас огромное впечатление, и не только на нас, но и на наших… ммм, коллег.  
  
Азирафель похолодел. Удивляться было нечему – рано или поздно обман все равно раскрылся бы. Ангелы и демоны испугались их маленького представления, но страх всегда стихает, если его не поддерживать. Зато появляются вопросы. Наверняка Рай и Ад начали совместную проверку и довольно быстро разобрались, что именно было не так и почему ни вода, ни огонь не подействовали. Но Азирафель до последнего надеялся, что от них отстанут, даже как следует во всем разобравшись. В Раю тысячи тысяч ангелов, в Аду тысячи тысяч демонов. Два несчастных существа, которым ничего не нужно, кроме спокойной жизни на Земле и общества друг друга, никак не помогут в решении давних споров.  
  
Через несколько секунд к Азирафелю вернулась способность ясно мыслить, однако что-то говорить он не торопился. Он не хотел ни оправдываться, ни извиняться, зато именно это хотел услышать Гавриил.  
  
Поняв, что от Азирафеля ничего не добьешься, Гавриил продолжил:  
  
\- Во-вторых, мы пришли к выводу, что такой ценный сотрудник, как ты не должен тратить свой огромный потенциал на материальные объекты, – Гавриил указал рукой на один из шкафов, – я имею в виду книги. Ты по-прежнему нужен нам.  
  
Азирафель нахмурился. Такого он точно не ожидал, хотя предложение его не особенно заинтересовало. После неудавшегося Апокалипсиса он потерял все иллюзии насчет того, кто ведет себя хорошо, а кто плохо (подсказка: так или иначе плохо вели себя все). Кроме того, у него не было ни малейшего желания снова работать на Рай. Его нынешняя жизнь крутилась вокруг Кроули, книжного магазина, помощи людям и маленьких радостей вроде суши, блинов и мороженого. Недолгие поездки за границу ему тоже нравились. А больше он ни в чем не нуждался.  
  
\- Мне очень лестно такое слышать… – начал Азирафель.  
  
Гавриил предупредительно поднял руку. Он еще не все сказал.  
  
\- Мы хотим, чтобы ты закрыл это странное место, прекратил всякие виды контактов с демоном Кроули, поскольку они не делают тебе чести, и вернулся домой. Если ты продолжишь работать с нами над созданием лучшего мира, твои ошибки будут забыты, – вдруг Гавриил замолчал и внимательно посмотрел на что-то позади Азирафеля. Его лицо исказилось от гнева.  
  
На одной из стопок книг лежал черный свитер, который Кроули с утра создал или перенес откуда-то, собираясь надеть, но в итоге позабыл о нем и так и оставил валяться у всех на виду. Азирафель хотел его убрать и тоже забыл. Должно быть, заметив свитер и поняв, как он тут появился, Гавриил особенно сильно ощутил присутствие демона в магазине. И красноречивое подтверждение того, что Кроули на самом деле постоянно проводит здесь время, раскидывая личные вещи, так подействовало на архангела, что идеальная улыбка на мгновение слетела с его лица, показав истинную натуру.  
  
Но Гавриил не был бы Гавриилом, если бы не взял себя в руки и не продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:  
  
\- К сожалению, мы не сможем допустить твоего возвращения на Землю в будущем, с учетом всех обстоятельств. Ну, – тут его голос начал излучать поистине обжигающую радость, – полагаю, это дело решенное. Когда ты хочешь…  
  
\- Подожди, – Азирафель сделал несколько шагов назад, боясь, что прямо сейчас над ним раскроется портал и унесет его наверх. – Ваше предложение мне не подходит.  
  
Улыбка Гавриила померкла. Он понимающе кивнул:  
  
\- Демоны коварны. Кому угодно могут спутать мысли. Особенно Кроули. Но мы это учли, – его вздох был очень грустным. – Я не думал, что придется прибегать к таким мерам. Я не думал, что мне придется даже говорить об этом. Я и остальным сказал, что до этого не дойдет. Азирафель, твое дальнейшее присутствие на Земле невозможно. Если завтра вечером ты не вернешься домой, то лишишься статуса ангела. Ты ведь понимаешь, что это означает? – Гавриил встретился с Азирафелем взглядом. Фиалковые глаза архангела посерели и потеряли свой обычный блеск. Теперь они напоминали жутковатые грозовые тучи. – Не уверен, что на противоположной стороне будет так же просто, как у нас. Ну, что скажешь?  
  
Азирафель понятия не имел, что сказать. Лишь одна четкая мысль осталась у него в голове, и она была связана с Кроули. Кроули, ему нужно срочно увидеть Кроули.  
  
\- Завтра вечером здесь откроется портал, – продолжил тем временем Гавриил, нисколько не тревожась замешательством Азирафеля. – И мы будем ждать. Если ты не появишься, то сам понимаешь… Я, нет, мы сделали для тебя все, и мы надеемся, что наши силы не были потрачены впустую. Мы умеем прощать, Азирафель, и не хотим, чтобы ты занимался вещами, неподобающими ангелу. Еще и не по своей воле. Что ж, – улыбка вновь сверкнула, – теперь мне пора. Надеюсь, увидимся завтра вечером.  
  
Хлопнула дверь.  
  
В магазине стало тихо-тихо.  
  
На ватных ногах Азирафель сделал несколько шагов назад и опустился на свободный стул – как раз тот, на котором обычно сидел Кроули.  
  
Они никогда не обсуждали ни Падение Кроули, ни Падение других ангелов. Кроули не любил это вспоминать, а Азирафель, несмотря на интерес, не мог терзать его своими праздными вопросами. Азирафель, правда, надеялся, что когда-нибудь, в далеком будущем, Кроули все-таки оттает и поделится хотя бы частью этой истории.  
  
Только как бы теперь в его истории не отпала необходимость.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зомбоящик общается с Кроули, и Кроули приходится ему отвечать.

Кроули затормозил около своего дома.  
  
Он так и не придумал, что делать дальше. На этот раз демонические силы вряд ли могли ему помочь, хотя обычно благодаря им он выходил из многих затруднительных ситуаций. Будучи демоном, Кроули умел работать с реальностью: превращать одни предметы в другие, становиться незаметным для людей, восстанавливать сломанное, даже воскрешать по мелочам. Еще у него была способность, которой он очень гордился и которая выделяла его среди других демонов и, как ни странно, ангелов: он мог ненадолго останавливать время. Увы, больше он ничего со временем не делал, а значит, причин каких-то событий все равно не видел, и в будущее, чтобы увидеть следствия, не заглядывал. Обычно это ему не мешало: знание о грядущем не дает спать по ночам и сильно расшатывает психику. Но сейчас он бы с удовольствием рискнул.  
  
И особенных, «чудесных», вещей он в квартире не держал, кроме нового термоса со святой водой, который Азирафель дал ему почти сразу после Апокалипсиса по первой же просьбе. Только ради святой воды Кроули не надо было ехать к себе. Небольшие запасы всегда хранились в магазине на случай, если вдруг кто-нибудь из демонов решит заглянуть с очень агрессивным визитом. Жаль, против ангелов нельзя было раздобыть такую же защиту, хотя Кроули завораживали огнеметы, которые он видел в фильмах, и он планировал когда-нибудь разузнать о принципе их работы.  
  
Несколько минут Кроули сидел в машине, нервно барабаня пальцами по рулю. Он так торопился сюда, а теперь ему даже не хотелось подниматься к себе. Почему-то именно теперь он решил, будто найдет в квартире нечто страшное. Вернулась вчерашняя мания преследования, заставившая его видеть в углах ресторана тени бывших коллег.  
  
Но поехать обратно в магазин и наконец-то рассказать Азирафелю о своих страхах он так и не мог. Что-то по-прежнему его останавливало.  
  
Нехотя Кроули выбрался из Бентли и направился к дому.  
  
Поднявшись, он очень аккуратно открыл входную дверь, заглянул в темный холл и только потом зашел. С такими же предосторожностями он исследовал комнаты, внимательно оглядывая каждую мелочь. В квартире было так тихо, что у Кроули звенело в ушах. Вроде бы ничего не изменилось, только на мебели появился слой пыли. Цветы вели себя хорошо. Никто из них не посмел хотя бы слегка опустить ветки. Ни на одном листике не появилось ни единого крохотного пятнышка. Все растения зеленели и выглядели вполне красивыми, здоровыми и счастливыми. Они собирались биться за свое место в квартире до конца.  
  
Кроули чувствовал себя ужасно глупо, пока ходил по комнатам. Всё на своих местах. Все нормально. И в ресторане, и в клубе, и в магазине тоже все было нормально. А вот с ним-то что не так?  
  
В задумчивости Кроули уселся за письменный стол, заваленный бумагами. Он положил их сюда неделю назад и собирался как следует проштудировать, но обстоятельства постоянно мешали. То Азирафель звал его ужинать, то Азирафель решал устроить пикник за городом, пока стояли погожие деньки, то Азирафелю хотелось прокатиться в Париж на поезде, посидеть в каком-то ресторанчике недалеко от Нотр-Дама и на следующий день поехать обратно. В каждом случае отказаться было тяжело, практически невозможно. Кроули и не пытался.  
  
Он взял один из листов, посмотрел на фотографию человека на нем и пробежал взглядом по абзацу текста. Кроули собирался заняться большим проектом: провернуть за пару месяцев неофициальное демоническое дельце в одной известной компании. Ему хотелось растормошить свою фантазию и убедиться в том, что он по-прежнему способен на такие вещи. Воображение было еще одной способностью Кроули, и потерять ее он бы ни за что не хотел. За последний год его воображение использовалось либо для мелочей, не стоящих и упоминания в адском резюме, либо и вовсе для подарков для ангела, что уже не так плохо, конечно, потому что в случае с Азирафелем иногда приходилось использовать воистину демоническую изобретательность. Но Кроули жаждал сыграть по-крупному.  
  
Он прочитал текст на листе целиком, пытаясь разобраться в запутанных фразах официального языка. Перечитал. Перечитал еще раз и еще. Бесполезно. По крайней мере, сейчас бесполезно. Сознание занято другими заботами и не может ни на чем сосредоточиться. Придется коварному плану подождать чуть-чуть, зато потом... Ничего совсем страшного, конечно, не случится, а если и случится, то уж точно не по вине Кроули – не в его стиле было специально ломать кому-то жизнь окончательно и бесповоротно. В определенных обстоятельствах люди сами ломают жизнь себе и окружающим, неважно сложились ли эти обстоятельства случайно или из-за махинаций скучающего демона. Или не ломают – все зависит только от людей. Свободный выбор – сложная штука.  
  
Кроули разложил бумаги по папкам, чтобы чем-то занять руки, а потом обвел взглядом комнату, теперь уже не в поисках опасностей. Все-таки его дом так отличается от квартиры Азирафеля. Даже пыль у Азирафеля другая, куда более дружелюбная. И жить с ангелом постоянно наверняка приятнее, чем бывать наездами. Но Кроули не хотел перебираться к Азирафелю окончательно. Ему нравилась его квартира – ее расположение, ее планировка и вещи в ней. И сад. И даже кухня. Особенно кухня. А еще Азирафель отлично смотрелся на его огромной кровати среди темного постельного белья.  
  
Кроули просидел так с час, размышляя о настоящем и будущем, и в конце концов решил вернуться в магазин, потому что все равно ничего нельзя было сделать.  
  
Вдруг что-то щелкнуло, и экран телевизора загорелся сам по себе. Кроули вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он давно не пользовался телевизором как средством связи и думал, что Ад отключился от его техники.  
  
С экрана ему улыбалась американская поп-певица, известная в последние годы эпатажным имиджем и любопытными романтическими похождениями.  
  
\- Здравствуй, Кроули, – сказала она удивительно бесцветным для американской звезды голосом.  
  
Обычно Кроули следовал одному из своих главных жизненных правил – перед лицом опасности вести себя так, как подобает существу, уверенному в себе и своих силах. Внешняя уверенность подавит внутренний страх. Чаще всего правило отлично работало, причем ничуть не хуже демонических способностей, но когда речь идет об Аде, сохранять спокойствие непросто и после долгих и упорных тренировок.  
  
\- Надеюсь, тебе понравилось наше предупреждение о звонке? – осведомилась певица, чей голос с каждым словом все сильнее походил на голос Вельзевул.  
  
\- Не смог усидеть на месте, – с трудом выдавил из себя Кроули. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы его ответ прозвучал немного ехидно. А получилось, скорее, жалобно. – Чем обязан?  
  
Певица чуть нахмурила свои аккуратные брови:  
  
\- Мы посмотрели на то, чем ты занимаешься, и решили, что твой отпуск слишком затянулся. Для тебя есть задание.  
  
\- Задание? – переспросил Кроули, не веря своим ушам.  
  
Да и как тут поверить. Срыв Апокалипсиса, убийство другого демона, близкие отношения с ангелом, хотя и менее близкие, чем сейчас, – его преступления тянули на смертную казнь, и он ее и получил. Ах да, свою казнь он тоже сорвал. И это если не вспоминать об отчетах за шесть тысяч лет, большая часть которых состояла из выдумок – разумеется, его собственных, – и красочных описаний того, как смертные уничтожают друг друга самыми затейливыми способами.  
  
\- Да, задание, – повторила Вельзевул. Лицо поп-певицы теперь было очень серьезным. – Ты сейчас на испытательном сроке, Кроули. Если ты не сделаешь то, что мы от тебя хотим, тебя ждет новый смертный приговор. На этот раз мы проверим, чтобы на его оглашение и исполнение пришел именно ты.  
  
Кроули даже не удивился. В конце концов, раскрыть их обман не составляло особого труда, достаточно было пообщаться с противоположной стороной, сопоставить все очевидные факты и сделать выводы. Странно лишь то, что Ад выжидал целый год перед тем, как связаться с ним. Приводили все в порядок после неудавшегося Апокалипсиса? Или же разрабатывали план мести, собирая миллионы подписей на служебных записках и техническом задании?  
  
\- Что я должен делать? – мрачно буркнул Кроули.  
  
\- Всего лишь поработать с одной душой. Не совсем твой профиль, но ты считался одним из лучших сотрудников. Вряд ли для тебя это будет так сложно.  
  
Кроули перевел дух. Действительно, он предпочитал работать с большой аудиторией, но в данных обстоятельствах лучше согласиться. О ком идет речь? Возможно, какая-нибудь известная личность, например эта певица с экрана? Так-то Кроули по-прежнему очень боялся Ада и саму Вельзевул, но любопытство и возможность пошевелить мозгами немного притупили страх. Все же ему нравилась его работа, несмотря на его глубочайшие сожаления об одной малюсенькой ошибке много-много лет назад.  
  
\- Что за человек? – спросил Кроули, постепенно вновь обретая свой профессионально-развязный тон.  
  
Прежде чем ответить, Вельзевул снова улыбнулась. На этот раз именно Вельзевул, не певица, потому что никакого голливудского блеска и желания всем понравиться в этой улыбке и в помине не было. Зато очень хорошо ощущалась демоническая радость.  
  
\- Не человек. Нам нужен ангел Азирафель.  
  
Кроули застыл. Все было куда хуже, намного-намного хуже, чем он мог вообразить. Ему приказывают организовать Падение ангела. Мысль о вреде Азирафелю доставила Кроули огромную боль. Другая мысль – возможность собственной скорой кончины – вызвала у Кроули очередной приступ паники, и, окончательно забив на собственные правила, он позволил себе очень сильно испугаться и не скрывать этого. Лучше сейчас, чем потом, когда придется сидеть и мучительно искать выход из положения. Кроме того, внутренний голос подсказывал ему, что нужно отреагировать так, как того хотелось бы Вельзевул. Она целый год мечтала ему отомстить. Пусть наслаждается.  
  
Однако Кроули не мог позволить ей наслаждаться слишком долго. С огромным трудом он взял себя в руки.  
  
\- Зачем нам Азирафель?  
  
Ответа не последовало, но Кроули его и не ждал. И так все было понятно: Аду не очень нужен еще один демон с крайне непредсказуемым, даже бестолковым поведением, но ради мести можно пойти на такие жертвы. Одним бестолковым демоном больше, одним меньше. Зато страдания Кроули того стоили, ведь они будут продолжаться бесконечно. Пусть у остальных демонов были натянутые отношения друг с другом, концепцию любви они отлично понимали – в противном случае у них просто не вышло бы работать с людьми. Ну а если план с Падением не удастся – ничего страшного. Казнь Аду тоже вполне подойдет. Хотя первый вариант все-таки куда лучше. В конце концов, уничтожение – всего лишь уничтожение. Что такое невообразимая боль в течение нескольких секунд и следующее за ней полное забвение против тысячелетних мук совести, которая у Кроули точно была? Ай-ай-ай, Кроули извратил душу Азирафеля, чтобы спасти свою шкуру.  
  
Да и бывшему ангелу тоже придется несладко.  
  
\- Смертный приговор в случае провала, – напомнила Вельзевул. – Это не обсуждается. Времени у тебя до завтрашнего дня.  
  
Кроули перестал паниковать, но по-прежнему чувствовал себя таким несчастным, что даже ужасно короткий срок не вызвал у него возмущения. А возмутиться стоило бы, и вовсе не из-за его личной привязанности. Задание действительно было трудным и не факт, что у него получилось бы даже с каким-нибудь другим ангелом, условным ангелом. А уж в случае с Азирафелем… Как они могут ставить ему настолько нереальные сроки? Азирафель никогда не отличался примерным поведением: он так любил земные удовольствия, что с легкостью посоперничал бы в этом с большинством смертных. И это отлично защитило бы его от любых демонических фокусов. Все равно он остался бы Азирафелем, верящим в свои представления о мире. Здесь нужна очень тщательная подготовка, требующая, возможно, не один месяц.  
  
Кроули посмотрел на телевизор. Вельзевул ушла, а он и не заметил. Певица говорила какую-то ерунду.  
  
Что же делать?  
  
И вдруг решение возникло само собой, словно из ниоткуда.  
  
Он обхватил руками голову и склонился над столом. Кто бы ни придумал эту схему, Кроули с удовольствием выразил бы свое восхищение. В какой-нибудь другой реальности, конечно. Потому что схема отлично работала. И потому что этот кто-то знал Азирафеля не хуже, чем его знал Кроули. Не нужно никакого дополнительного времени. Не нужно и отведенных Адом часов. Не нужно никакого коварного плана. Кроули достаточно только добраться до магазина и рассказать все своему ангелу.  
  
Все просто.  
  
Азирафеля невозможно соблазнить на Падение.  
  
Азирафеля можно только попросить об этом.  
  
И он согласится, когда узнает, что стоит на кону, – Кроули не сомневался.  
  
Его взгляд упал на книгу на столе, которая раньше была завалена бумагами, – сборник с картами звездного неба, фотографиями туманностей и рисунками планет. Кроули листал ее накануне Апокалипсиса, пытаясь найти убежище для себя и Азирафеля. Вряд ли им удастся сбежать теперь. Тогда Рай и Ад с энтузиазмом готовились к большой драке, сейчас все внимание Ада было приковано к Кроули и его дальнейшим действиям. Возможно, Рай занимается тем же самым. Уж ангелы-то явно совсем не против избавиться от Азирафеля.  
  
Как быстро все меняется! Еще вчера утром Кроули думал, что у него есть все и больше ему ничего не нужно. Еще вчера утром все было так хорошо. Теперь же он снова сидел в своей квартире, одинокий и растерянный, и часы потихоньку отсчитывали минуты, оставшиеся до конца его существования во всех мирах.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроули занимается мысленным мазохизмом.

Почти весь день Кроули ездил по городу, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть на свои любимые места.  
  
Он пребывал в состоянии, совершенно для него нетипичном.  
  
Шесть тысяч лет он умудрялся выходить сухим из воды, что бы ни происходило. А все почему? Потому что даже в самых безнадежных случаях Кроули не сомневался, что вот-вот подвернется какое-нибудь неожиданное решение, которое ему поможет. Именно так и случалось, и после очередного успешного дела он сидел рядом с ангелом в ресторане и с удовольствием рассказывал про свои недавние похождения. В этих рассказах Кроули «с легкостью», почти как Джеймс Бонд, справлялся с чем угодно.  
  
Но что-то в нем изменилось, и он чувствовал себя ужасно беспомощным. Он не мог придумать ничего, что позволило бы ему не умереть, а Азирафелю – остаться ангелом. Должно быть, Ад продолжал манипулировать его сознанием. Судя по словам Вельзевул, именно этим они и занимались со вчерашнего дня, и сейчас не имело никакого смысла останавливаться: они отлично знают, на что способен Кроули и как работает его голова, поэтому такие фокусы с эмоциями – чуть ли не лучшее оружие против него.  
  
Последним памятным местом, куда приехал Кроули, стал парк, где он и Азирафель часто бывали вместе, обсуждая земные дела и работу. Он полвечера просидел на лавочке, погрузившись в свои мысли. Если он не сможет найти выход, то больше никогда сюда не вернется. Странно было так думать, особенно странно потому, что парк выглядел как обычно. И пруд, и деревья, и лужайки – все на своих местах. И люди на своих местах. Кто-то разговаривает о делах, кто-то отдыхает. Кто-то тоже сидит на лавочке и, наверное, тоже пытается решить собственные проблемы, но при этом над ним не висит приговор от Ада.  
  
Кроули не только не мог придумать, как бы перехитрить начальство. Он не мог придумать, что скажет Азирафелю, если не удастся вывернуться и все-таки придется лезть в святую воду. А сказать хоть что-то надо было. Ангел ужасно расстроится из-за его внезапного исчезновения. Хуже того, ангел останется совсем один, теряясь в догадках о том, что же случилось.  
  
Кроули очень хотелось отвлечься на что-нибудь, но, к несчастью для него, все утки разлетелись. На другие мелкие демонические дела у него просто не осталось сил.  
  
Да, исчезать без предупреждения нельзя. Надо изобрести правдоподобную историю, чтобы Азирафель не решил, будто его бросили непонятно из-за чего, а то и не отправился бы на поиски прямиком в Адский офис. Кроули было больно от одной мысли о вранье, но тут ничего не поделаешь. Прошло несколько часов с тех пор, как он узнал о задании, и он по-прежнему не хотел его выполнять. Он не может спасать свою жизнь ценой судьбы того, кого любит. Сейчас он должен поступить правильно. Азирафель пострадает от его исчезновения куда меньше, чем от смены стороны.  
  
И вдруг Кроули понял, что больше не может.  
  
Видимо, страх и усталость сделали свое дело. Все карточные домики-идеи, которые Кроули пытался построить у себя в голове, разрушились. Он сдался. Он не будет сочинять запутанные истории, в которые поверит кто угодно, только не Азирафель. Лучше сказать правду. Вдруг вместе они найдут лазейку. Кроули все равно не собирается просить о самопожертвовании, он боится смерти, но не до такой степени. Если же Азирафель сам до такого додумается и будет упорствовать… Что ж, тогда Кроули просто встанет, уйдет и спрячется где-нибудь, где ангел его точно не сможет найти в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа. Зато Азирафель хотя бы будет знать, что произошло. Не самый идеальный план, очень жестокий, но лучше других. И врать не придется.  
  
Перед тем как поехать в книжный магазин, Кроули проверил мобильник, валявшийся на заднем сидении Бентли. Он швырнул его туда еще утром, садясь в машину после разговора с Вельзевул. При этом Кроули отключил звук и вибрацию, чтобы не отвлекаться на человеческих знакомых: люди словно чувствовали, что ему надо названивать, когда он не может или не хочет разговаривать. А вот Азирафель мог бы звонить и почаще, или хотя бы отправлять смс, но для последнего нужно было уговорить ангела пользоваться мобильным телефоном.  
  
Одного взгляда на экран хватило, чтобы Кроули понял глупость своего поступка: пятьдесят семь пропущенных звонков от Азирафеля. Кроули нервно сглотнул.  
  
Бентли сорвалась с места.  
  
*  
  
В магазине, да что там в магазине, на улице, где находился магазин, Кроули ожидал увидеть что угодно. Побитые витрины и выломанные двери, разрушенные стены и горящие крыши были наименее жуткими частями его фантазии. Картина мини-Апокалипсиса на одной отдельно взятой лондонской улице вышла такой красочной и реальной, что Кроули ужасно удивился, когда затормозил около своего второго дома и не обнаружил даже перегоревшего фонаря. Никакого присутствия демонических сил не ощущалось. Людей торопились по своим делам. Книжный магазин выглядел вполне целым. Он уже закрылся, но внутри горел приглушенный свет, намекавший на то, что хозяин еще не поднялся к себе и заканчивает дневные дела.  
  
Кроули подергал ручку двери. Заперто. Зачем бы Азирафель ни звонил, это явно не нарушило его обычного расписания. Если, конечно, кто-то не обманывал Кроули.  
  
Привычным магическим жестом Кроули открыл замок и заглянул внутрь так же осторожно, как и в свою квартиру с утра. Никого не увидев, он сделал несколько шагов вперед. Опять ничего не случилось. Никто не выскочил из-за шкафа и не направил на него пистолет. Никто не ударил его книгой. Атмосфера магазина тоже ни капли не изменилась. Разве что… Кроули сосредоточился. Все же что-то не так, но непонятно, что именно. И не так не с магазином, а с ангелом.  
  
\- Это ты, Кроули? Иди сюда.  
  
Голос раздавался из задней комнаты, спрятанной за книжными шкафами.  
  
Азирафель сидел за письменным столом, заваленным книгами. Прямо перед ним, на небольшом прямоугольнике пустого пространства, лежал толстенный томик, раскрытый на середине. Томик явно прожил не один век; возможно, он относился к той части коллекции, за сохранность которой ангел особенно переживал – перчатки на его руках это подтверждали. Странно, что Азирафель не надел очки: он всегда так делал, когда работал с книгами, хотя на зрение не жаловался. Похоже, то, что произошло, сильно его потрясло и заставило позабыть о мелких причудах и удовольствиях.  
  
\- Что случилось? – Кроули уселся на диванчик рядом со столом.  
  
Как хорошо наконец-то оказаться в тепле и уюте. Нужно было немедленно рассказать о Вельзевул, но он очень устал. К тому же любопытство вытеснило на время личные страхи. Приятно для разнообразия подумать не о своей казни и не об уничтожении ангельской сущности Азирафеля.  
  
\- У нас большие проблемы, милый, – Азирафель со вздохом закрыл книгу. Кроули уловил запах пыли и старой бумаги. – Настолько большие, что я не представляю, с чего начать.  
  
Кроули напрягся, подозревая, что ангел каким-то образом разузнал по своим каналам о планах Ада на их жизни.  
  
\- Ко мне приходил Гавриил, – от этих слов лицо Кроули вытянулось. – Предлагал вернуться наверх. Они хотят, чтобы я бросил магазин и начал заниматься бумажной работой в Раю. С запретом жизни на Земле до самого ее конца.  
  
\- И… что ты думаешь? – прошептал Кроули. Какой неожиданный поворот событий: Рай захотел оставить Азирафеля себе.  
  
Ангел печально улыбнулся:  
  
\- Это не просто предложение. Если я не соглашусь, то… В общем… Как бы лучше сказать... Меня обещали разжаловать из ангелов, – Кроули открыл рот и закрыл. – Нужно дать ответ завтра вечером… Кроули, ты слушаешь?  
  
Кроули слова вымолвить не мог. Представьте себе, Рай и Ад до такой степени на них разозлились, что и впрямь решили действовать сообща, позабыв о тысячелетних разногласиях. Ангелы и демоны придумали этот план вместе, а потом с удовольствием связались с ним и Азирафелем, позаботившись, чтобы они оба находились подальше друг от друга.  
  
\- Это ужасно, – только и сказал Кроули.  
  
\- Я не знаю, что делать, – голос Азирафеля был грустным. – Здесь у меня есть ты, – он посмотрел на Кроули так, как может смотреть только глубоко влюбленное существо. – И мой магазин. А там нет ничего.  
  
Несмотря на тяжесть их ситуации, Кроули улыбнулся уголками губ. Его поставили на первое место. Он куда лучше испорченных Библий и книг с пророчествами. Конечно, за прошедший год Азирафель много раз показывал Кроули, как он к нему относится, но старые установки изжить сложно – не зря смертные тратят на психотерапевтов огромные деньги. Где-то в глубине своей темной демонической души Кроули чуточку сомневался, что его любят. Это пройдет. То есть должно было бы пройти. У Кроули больше нет времени на борьбу с комплексами. У него ни на что нет времени.  
  
Или есть?  
  
Кроме любви и признательности Кроули почувствовал в словах Азирафеля кое-что еще, кое-что темное и очень-очень соблазнительное. Азирафель целый день оставался наедине с предложением от Рая, и Кроули догадывался, что именно его ангел хочет сказать Гавриилу при следующей встрече.  
  
Кроули столько времени ломал голову сначала над тем, как спасти свою жизнь и при этом не позволить Азирафелю пожертвовать собой, потом над тем, как подать плохие новости, правильно расставив акценты, а нужно было всего-то вернуться в книжный магазин. Теперь ему даже не придется рассказывать ангелу про задание. Райский офис сильно ошибся, понадеявшись, что Азирафель не растерял остатки «благоразумия» и что демон Кроули будет уничтожен. Азирафель же посчитал, что ему лучше быть демоном.  
  
Это его выбор. Он практически идеален.  
  
Можно позабыть обо всем до завтрашнего дня и просто ждать развязки истории. Заодно можно потренироваться в изображении скучающего и наплевательского вида, когда Гавриил, или Вельзевул, или Хастур, или еще кто-нибудь появится в магазине, и вспомнить несколько чудесных ругательств.  
  
Только Кроули все равно не мог допустить, чтобы Азирафель пал, пусть и по своему собственному желанию.  
  
Дело было совсем не в ангельском статусе. Для Кроули сторона Азирафеля имела значение разве что тогда, когда они только начали близко общаться. Кроули радовался, потому что ангел делился с ним своими мыслями, несмотря на идейные разногласия. От Гавриила или Михаил такого не дождешься. Но это быстро перестало быть главным. Сейчас Кроули любил Азирафеля, а не просто какого-то ангела. И все-таки даже зная, что Азирафель хочет отказаться от всего не потому, что речь идет о жизни и смерти, Кроули не представлял, какое их ждет будущее.  
  
Он никогда не перестанет винить себя в случившемся, ведь он и впрямь виноват. Он первым полез знакомиться. Он шесть тысяч лет соблазнял Азирафеля всякими мелочами, незаметно привязывая его к себе. Он предложил остановить Апокалипсис.  
  
А сам Азирафель начнет жалеть. Сейчас говорить что-то легче легкого, потом все будет иначе.  
  
И Ад точно не оставит их в покое.  
  
Кроули содрогнулся.  
  
\- Нет, этого не должно случиться, – пробормотал он. – Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, и я этого не допущу. Тебе не понравится. Прекрати думать немедленно! – его щеки стали очень горячими. – Ты не представляешь, каково быть демоном, особенно в самом начале. Это не внезапное желание сменить цвета в гардеробе, чтобы он подходил под новые крылья. Это боль и отчаяние. Мысль, что больше никогда не будет хорошо, сводит с ума, – Кроули стянул очки и закрыл лицо ладонями. Его захлестнули воспоминания. Кажется, на глазах появились слезы. Каждый раз при напоминании о Падении что-то внутри него щелкало, и он не мог справиться с эмоциями.  
  
Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Кроули наконец-то отважился посмотреть на Азирафеля. Ангел крутил в руках перьевую ручку и изучал ее так, будто она была самым интересным предметом в его жизни.  
  
\- Почти сразу, – Кроули перешел на громкий шепот, – ты учишься понемногу радоваться хоть чему-то. Чему-то темному и страшному. Но ты все равно завидуешь тем, кто остался на другой стороне. Потому что у тебя словно отобрали часть тебя, очень важную часть, причем абсолютно ни за что. Я не хочу, чтобы ты тоже это пережил, Азирафель.  
  
Кроули надеялся, что у него выходит говорить убедительно. Со смертными проблем никогда не возникало: с самого начала времен они почти мгновенно попадали под чары его голоса, и неважно, о чем шла речь. Азирафель же – дело другое. Он легко уговаривался только на то, чего сам хотел и боялся себе разрешить. А переупрямить этого ангела вообще было очень-очень сложно.  
  
\- Я боюсь, – сказал Азирафель. – Я должен вернуться туда, где меня считают предателем. А ты останешься здесь, – Кроули подумал, что все намного хуже, но промолчал. – И за тебя я боюсь. Что ты станешь делать, когда за тобой придут демоны? Рай знает про обмен телами – Гавриил сказал мне, – а значит, знает и Ад. Ты думаешь, если я буду сидеть среди ангелов, которые меня ненавидят, и волноваться за тебя, мне будет лучше?  
  
Теперь они смотрели друг на друга.  
  
Глаза Азирафеля были простыми человеческими глазами – роскошь, почти недоступная демонам. Чтобы глаза Кроули стали обыкновенными, ему пришлось бы потратить много сил, и энергии осталось бы лишь на пару слабеньких чудес. К тому же эффект все равно продлился бы недолго. Поэтому Кроули со своими змеиными глазами не боролся. По правде говоря, он их любил, несмотря на то, что они считались чем-то вроде наказания. К тому же в современном мире, привыкшем и к более экстравагантной внешности, демонические глаза не доставляли ему неприятностей. Он мог бы с легкостью отказаться от темных очков и рассказывать всем о преимуществе необычных контактных линз, если бы не считал, что в очках выглядит круче.  
  
Но его глаза – это одно дело. Он боялся представить, каково будет смотреть в демонические глаза Азирафеля.  
  
\- В Аду, знаешь ли, тоже не очень много добрых и пушистых, – грустно сказал Кроули. – Вряд ли тебе там понравится.  
  
\- Зато меньше шансов, что ты исчезнешь из моей жизни, – заметил Азирафель. – Или тебе нравится гладить только ангельские перья? – он явно хотел пошутить.  
  
\- Может, и да, – зачем-то ляпнул Кроули и тут же назвал себя последним болваном.  
  
Да что с ним? Его подсознательно хотят спасти, а он вместо того, чтобы направить мысли Азирафеля в другое русло, почему-то решил сыграть идиотскую роль коварного демона.  
  
Азирафель покачал головой:  
  
\- Кроули, я знаю тебя слишком давно. Прекрати.  
  
\- А может, ты чего-то не заметил? – Кроули вскочил с дивана, наклонился над Азирафелем и зашипел. – Может, меня в тебе привлекают только твой с-с-свет и ангельская любовь? Ты ими со мной делиш-ш-шься… Все исч-ч-чезнет, когда тебя выгонят, – ему самому было противно себя слушать. – И какой в тебе будет прок? Я и так видел множество демонов. Ты все равно останеш-ш-шься в одиночестве, только в Аду…  
  
\- Кроули, прекрати, пожалуйста, – голос Азирафеля звучал мягко и при этом настойчиво. В таких случаях Кроули понимал, что пора остановиться.  
  
Он снова сел на диван, скрестил руки на груди и положил ногу на ногу. Стоило бы еще посмотреть куда-нибудь в сторону, чтобы в полной мере продемонстрировать свое несогласие с Азирафелем. Однако ангел все равно не заметил этот спектакль: его внимание вернулось к перьевой ручке, которую он по-прежнему держал в руках. Он что-то напряженно обдумывал, и Кроули пожалел, что не умеет читать мысли, как герои фантастических сериалов и фильмов. Ему лишь оставалось разглядывать лицо Азирафеля и гадать, над чем он размышляет.  
  
В комнате стало тихо-тихо. Время словно замерло.  
  
Вдруг в глазах Азирафеля появился странный блеск, а губы его чуть дрогнули.  
  
\- Хорошо, – наконец сказал он, по-прежнему не глядя на Кроули. – Мы сделаем, как ты хочешь, хотя это большая ошибка. Но ты демон, а я не могу тебя понять, и ты мне не позволяешь. Только прошу тебя, Кроули, не надо говорить, что тебе нужен был именно ангел.  
  
\- Почему ты передумал? – Кроули насторожился. Он готовился всю ночь говорить и убеждать, он готовился спорить и ругаться, да что там, он готовился умолять на коленях, выдавливая из себя наигранные слезы – роскоши плакать по-настоящему он себе больше позволить не мог. А теперь он услышал то, что хотел услышать, и это казалось ему очень подозрительным.  
  
\- Потому что… – начал Азирафель немного неуверенно и сразу оборвал себя. – Не имеет значения. Я просто увидел картину целиком. К тому же этого ты и добивался, поэтому прими как должное, – сказав это, он положил ручку на стол. На Кроули он большее так и не взглянул.  
  
Кроули по-прежнему не нравился неожиданный разворот на сто восемьдесят градусов, и в других обстоятельствах он уделил бы ему гораздо больше внимания. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя очень несчастным, а решение Азирафеля придало ему немного сил. Ад не получит еще одного ангела. И его, Кроули, тоже в итоге не получит. По крайней мере, дело пойдет по второму сценарию – тому, что чуть хуже для Ада.  
  
И что бы они вообще делали с ними двумя?  
  
Тут Кроули представил, как бы он выполнял свою демоническую работу в компании Азирафеля. Теперь, когда они, кажется, все обговорили, фантазировать об этом было не опасно. Кроули грустно улыбнулся, воображая себя со своими шикарными задумками и Азирафеля, понимающего, в отличие от Хастура, как задумки будут работать. Не самые плохие из них получились бы коллеги. В конце концов, Азирафель много лет делал за Кроули его задания, и подмены никто не заметил, пока не завертелась та глупая история с Апокалипсисом.  
  
*  
  
Кроули предложил съездить в «Ритц»: это место подарило и ему, и Азирафелю множество чудесных воспоминаний, а потому нельзя было исчезнуть из реальности, не поужинав там в последний раз. К тому же, едва Азирафель согласился вернуться в Рай, магазин словно поломался и с каждой минутой атмосфера в нем становилась все более тяжелой. Кроули чувствовал себя одним из несчастных покупателей и желал оказаться где-нибудь подальше от душного зала, заставленного пыльными книгами.  
  
О чем думал Азирафель и ощущал ли он себя на месте тех, с кем долго боролся, Кроули сказать не мог, однако на предложение поужинать ангел с удовольствием согласился.  
  
В ресторане Кроули заказал только вино: алкоголь всегда помогал ему немного расслабиться. Но поднеся бокал ко рту и почувствовав знакомый запах, обычно такой соблазнительный, Кроули понял, что ему сложно сделать даже маленький глоток.  
  
С одной стороны, он не мог не радоваться, что Азирафель останется ангелом и не пройдет через кучу мук, чтобы в конце получить жалкое существование в качестве утешительного приза. С другой стороны, Кроули не хотел верить, что в последний раз сидит рядом с Азирафелем и что это предпоследний вечер в его земной и неземной жизни.  
  
Он поставил бокал перед собой и больше к нему не притрагивался.  
  
Азирафель тоже был мрачен, но все-таки пытался вести светскую беседу. Кроули отвечал через силу. Как назло, каждая тема сводилась к тому, что что-то надо сделать послезавтра, на будущей неделе, в следующем месяце. В этот момент они оба вдруг вспоминали, что у них в запасе есть только завтрашний день, и резко прерывали разговор. Они молчали, пока Азирафель не придумывал новую тему. Потом все повторялось.  
  
После очередного гнетущего молчания, тянувшегося несколько минут, Азирафель не выдержал:  
  
\- Мы точно правильно поступаем? На тебе лица нет. Если бы мы…  
  
\- Извини, ангел, другого выхода я не вижу.  
  
\- Ты как-то предлагал уехать…  
  
Кроули грустно вздохнул:  
  
\- Не имеет значения, уедем мы или останемся. Вряд ли ангелам действительно нужно столкнуть тебя откуда-то. Думаю, все происходит, – он порылся в памяти в поисках нужного слова, – автоматически. Все-таки столько времени прошло, – Кроули хотел добавить, что теперь начальство просто влезает ему в голову и управляет его эмоциями, причем, возможно, делает это прямо сейчас, но опять удержался.  
  
\- Ну ладно, – ангел посмотрел на свой десерт, от которого еще не отломил ни кусочка. – Как думаешь, а что бы они с нами сделали, если бы я никуда не ушел? – Азирафель озвучил мысль, так и продолжавшую зудеть на границе сознания Кроули. – Насильно упрятали бы в Аду?  
  
\- Не знаю. Может, да. Скорее всего, да. И мучили бы много-много лет самыми разнообразными способами. А может, заставили бы заниматься чем-нибудь здесь. Ну, как обычно, – добавил он, вспомнив свою нехорошую фантазию. – Но это если бы нам очень сильно повезло. И вообще, это тоже было бы неправильно. Ангел, хватит! Мы уже все решили.  
  
Азирафель наконец-то попробовал тортик:  
  
\- Не представляю, как я без этого.  
  
Кроули промолчал. Он прикладывал огромные усилия, чтобы не проболтаться о разговоре с Вельзевул, иначе дело закончится катастрофой. Пока Азирафель только грустно вздыхает над тортиком, но стоит ему узнать о задании от Ада, как Кроули не помогут ни его красноречие, ни демоническая сила, ни угроза уйти прямо сейчас. Азирафель просто сядет завтра вечером на диван и так и останется сидеть, ожидая своей участи. Может, еще и на Гавриила наорет.  
  
Сказав «прощай» «Ритцу», Кроули и Азирафель поехали обратно в магазин. Продолжать вечер где-то еще, как накануне, никто из них не предлагал. Всю дорогу домой в салоне Бентли было угрожающе тихо: темы для разговоров кончились, а музыка просто-напросто отказалась включаться. Кроули попробовал силой оживить и приемник, и дисковый проигрыватель и в обоих случаях потерпел неудачу: упрямая Бентли тоже грустила и не имела ни малейшего желания что-то делать, кроме как мчаться по лондонским улицам.  
  
\- Наша последняя ночь, – вздохнул Азирафель, запирая двери магазина. – В голове не укладывается. Хуже Апокалипсиса.  
  
Кроули стоял около набитого книгами шкафа, наблюдая, как Азирафель проверяет замок. К счастью, пока их не было, магазин будто одумался, и сбегать из него больше не хотелось. Напротив, очень хотелось задержаться. Кроули сделал несколько шагов вперед, на ходу стягивая очки и засовывая их в карман пиджака. Остановившись рядом с ангелом, он осторожно поцеловал его в губы – пожалуй, чересчур осторожно, словно боялся, что Азирафеля заберут прямо сейчас, если проявить слишком сильное рвение.  
  
\- Тогда сделаем так, чтобы она запомнилась тебе надолго? – тихо произнес Кроули.  
  
Азирафель посмотрел на него с недоумением.  
  
Неудачная формулировка. Себя Кроули считал нежильцом и не видел никакого смысла что-то надолго запоминать. Но Азирафель, Азирафель-то! Он сейчас мог подумать что угодно, а этого ни в коем случае нельзя допустить. Решит еще, что Кроули найдет ему замену через несколько дней.  
  
\- Нам, – поправился Кроули. – Нам запомнилась.  
  
\- Ты не хочешь ничего мне рассказать? – неожиданно спросил ангел.  
  
Кроули покачал головой. Все важное он уже сказал.  
  
Азирафель поцеловал его куда крепче.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Азирафель почему-то ведет себя куда спокойнее, чем Кроули...

Азирафель не собирался бросать свой магазин на произвол судьбы – он вложил в него очень много времени, очень много сил и очень много любви. Сколько книг у него было! Стоимость некоторых доходила до запредельных высот, и попади эта коллекция в руки какому-нибудь предприимчивому смертному, он бы жил в достатке до самой смерти и больше ни дня не работал. Азирафель боялся, что в случае чего его книги достанутся таким бездушным людям, и решил запаковать их и самостоятельно распределить, куда они отправятся. Не хотел он оставлять в беспорядке и документы и другие дела, связанные с магазином: у него были обязательства перед букинистами из разных стран. С несколькими он поддерживал особенно теплые отношения. Нельзя подводить людей только потому, что на него ополчились ангелы.  
  
Но куда больше Азирафель боялся, что вечером произойдет нечто непредвиденное, и коллекция опять пострадает.  
  
Так что, как бы ни развивались события, лучше все убрать. Это занятие и Кроули пойдет на пользу. Бедняга накануне еле складывал слова в предложения. Любое дело должно хоть немного отвлечь его от мрачных мыслей и ненужных переживаний.  
  
Продумав план действий, Азирафель еще несколько минут валялся в постели, любуясь растрепанными волосами и безмятежным лицом спящего Кроули и уговаривая себя подняться. С большим трудом ему все-таки удалось выбраться из-под одеяла. Он привел себя в порядок, слегка ускорив процесс чудесами, налил кофе в идеально белую чашку и уселся за письменный стол. Азирафель редко приступал к работе, не позавтракав как следует и не просмотрев газеты, но сегодняшний день был необычным, а потому не стоило терять времени. Открыв толстую записную книжку, он начал обзванивать коллег со всего света. Некоторые очень расстроились, узнав о том, что Азирафель может уйти из бизнеса. Другие расстроились, потому что им пришлось разыскивать мобильный телефон посреди ночи. Азирафель, конечно, извинялся миллион раз. Он совсем не хотел мешать их сну, просто у него может не быть другой возможности с ними связаться.  
  
Кроули, тем временем, проснулся и, втиснувшись в слишком узкие штаны, спустился в магазин. Азирафель как раз говорил с последним человеком из записной книжки, пожилым и очень упрямым, и изо всех сил пытался вежливо объяснить ему, почему магазин, скорее всего, придется закрыть. Увидев грустного и немного сонного Кроули, Азирафель указал на диван, заваленный картонными коробками, мотками веревки и упаковочной бумагой. Такие же коробки теперь были разбросаны и по залу: Азирафель создал их несколько минут назад. В других обстоятельствах он бы честно все купил в Интернете и дождался бы доставки. Сегодня на это не было времени.  
  
\- Что ты собираешься делать с книгами? – спросил Кроули спустя несколько часов, чихнув уже в сто двадцать пятый раз.  
  
Безжалостная пыль давно покрыла тонким слоем его одежду и волосы и постоянно щекотала ему нос, но он не обращал внимания. Это было так не похоже на Кроули. Он частенько раздражался, когда его идеальный образ слишком сильно портила окружающая действительность, и щелкал пальцами, даже если его никто не видел, кроме Азирафеля. Да и от реакции на пыль он с легкостью мог избавиться за секунду. Однако сейчас Кроули просто складывал книги в коробку, одну за другой, одну за другой, одну за другой и то и дело чихал. Происходящее сильно на него давило, а старая травма не позволяла ему хоть на мгновение посмотреть на все под другим углом – по крайней мере, так казалось Азирафелю.  
  
При этом Азирафель, как и накануне, не мог не думать, что происходит что-то еще – что-то, о чем он не знает, хотя должен бы. Позавчера Кроули спрашивал об ангелах и говорил о дурных предчувствиях, а вчера и вовсе куда-то исчез, не отвечая на телефонные звонки.  
  
Из-за этого исчезновения Азирафель чуть не сошел с ума. Одно дело пропадать в обычный день, и совсем другое – когда архангел Гавриил вдруг появляется в магазине. Азирафель не представлял, где искать Кроули, и переживал за него больше, чем за собственную судьбу (к тому же он и так отлично знал, что ответить Гавриилу). Он съездил на квартиру Кроули и не обнаружил там ничего подозрительного, разве что демоническая аура в кабинете ощущалась сильнее обычного, но этому можно было найти тысячу безобидных объяснений. По дороге домой Азирафель ругал себя за то, что за ужином «не услышал» слова Кроули и вообще мало интересовался его делами.  
  
Вернувшись в магазин, Азирафель занялся осмотром своей коллекции, чтобы немного успокоиться, собраться с мыслями и решить, что делать дальше. Кроули пришел как раз в тот момент, когда Азирафель пролистывал четвертую книгу, попутно вспоминая ритуалы, позволявшие вызывать демонов по имени и по личным вещам. Тут бы Азирафелю и задать все накопившиеся вопросы, но он сглупил: испытав громадное облегчение, он тут же принялся рассказывать про Гавриила. Едва Кроули услышал об ультиматуме от Рая, все остальное утратило для него смысл. И его собственные дела в том числе.  
  
С того момента Азирафель трижды пытался выяснить, что еще тревожит Кроули, и каждый раз терпел неудачу.  
  
\- Не знаю, – в конце концов ответил Азирафель на вопрос о книгах. – Могу отдать тебе. Правда, тебе не нужны деньги, и читать ты не любишь, – насчет любви к чтению Кроули врал, а Азирафель всегда ему подыгрывал. – Разве что на добрую память. Так странно, – Азирафель посмотрел на шкаф, из которого они только что вытащили все до последней брошюрки, – никогда не думал, куда денутся мои вещи, если меня вдруг отзовут из командировки.  
  
\- А когда ты открывал магазин и тебя хотели вернуть?  
  
\- Тогда у меня не было времени. Почему-то меня почти тут же решили оставить. И перед Апокалипсисом я не особенно волновался, все равно речь шла об исчезновении всех книжных магазинов на свете. Хотя в конечном счете сгорел только мой…  
  
\- Мда, – пробормотал Кроули. Он сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к одной из колонн, поддерживающих верхний этаж.  
  
\- Ты возьмешь книги? – спросил Азирафель.  
  
\- Хотелось бы, – немного неуверенно сказал Кроули.  
  
\- Еще коммунальные услуги, – Азирафель взял с ближайшего стола потрепанный блокнот, пролистнул несколько страниц, проверил записи и положил его обратно. – Я заплатил за полгода вперед, поэтому без света и тепла магазин не останется. Достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться с книгами, если они тебе не нужны. Университетские библиотеки будут рады их принять. Там умеют заботиться о древностях. Да, лучше всего библиотеки. Не представляю свои книги у других коллекционеров. Я напишу, что куда можно предложить.  
  
«Главное, чтобы от них сегодня опять не осталась одна зола», – добавил про себя Азирафель.  
  
\- Ага.  
  
Кроули выглядел очень грустным, и у Азирафеля сжалось сердце.  
  
\- Кроули, милый, – мягко произнес он, – давай прекратим это безумие. Когда откроется портал, я скажу Гавриилу «нет». Будь что будет. Я не хочу туда возвращаться. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я туда возвращался. Мы со всем справимся.  
  
«И расскажи мне наконец, что еще тебя мучает, пожалуйста».  
  
\- А вдруг твое демоническое воплощение сразу начнет жечь магазин? – слабо улыбнулся Кроули. – Я всякое видел.  
  
\- Значит, надо запаковать книги до конца, – пожал плечами Азирафель. – Тогда ты быстро перенесешь их в безопасное место и будешь держать там, пока все не наладится. Зданием я согласен пожертвовать. Видишь, мы почти готовы к любому развитию событий.  
  
Вместо ответа Кроули сотворил себе бокал и бутылку неплохого, но ничем не примечательного красного вина. Бутылка точно появилась не из шкафчика Азирафеля, скорее всего, пятнадцать секунд назад она стояла либо в квартире Кроули, либо в винной лавке – созданный из воздуха алкоголь они оба не признавали.  
  
\- Расскажи еще раз, что происходит, когда становишься демоном, – попросил Азирафель тем будничным тоном, каким обычно спрашивал про состав блюда в ресторане. У него в руках тоже появился бокал, однако он сразу поставил его рядом с кассовым аппаратом, пусть это было и невежливо. Азирафель не хотел пить алкоголь, пока не закончатся сборы: за одной бутылкой с легкостью последует вторая, за ней – третья, и потом никто не разберет его каракули на коробках.  
  
\- Личность не меняется сама по себе, – Кроули говорил довольно спокойно, словно подстраиваясь под Азирафеля, – большой шаг вперед по сравнению со вчерашним. – Ее меняют твои новые ощущения. Ты несчастен и обижен на весь свет и остальных тоже хочешь сделать несчастными, ведь от чужой беды тебе станет лучше, – тут он запнулся, вдруг осознав, что именно они обсуждают. – Нам пора завязывать с этими разговорами.  
  
\- Может, со мной все будет иначе, – заметил Азирафель.  
  
\- Вряд ли, – Кроули уставился на свой полупустой бокал. – Я не встречал ни одного «другого» демона. Даже если Аду будет на нас наплевать и мы продолжим жить здесь, все изменится.  
  
\- Для тебя?  
  
\- Для тебя!  
  
\- Ты все-таки считаешь, что лучше быть ангелом рядом с теми, кто его презирает, чем демоном рядом с тем, кто его очень любит? – в голосе Азирафеля прозвучала странная горечь. И он впервые назвал себя демоном – не прямо, конечно, но уже это имело большое значение. От слова тянуло чем-то тяжелым, холодным, липким и очень-очень заманчивым. Плохие вещи всегда привлекают – смертные постоянно пишут об этом в книжках.  
  
\- Я втянул тебя в кучу неприятностей, – пробормотал Кроули. – Пора остановиться.  
  
\- А как же наша сторона?  
  
В магазине стало очень-очень тихо.  
  
Азирафель сел на пол, что было для него весьма необычным поступком. Как и Кроули, он внимательно следил за своей одеждой, и не только потому, что ему нравилось хорошо выглядеть, а еще и потому, что он покупал ее в магазинах и сильно к ней привязывался. Однако сегодня он, как и Кроули, почти не думал о своем внешнем виде. Есть в жизни моменты, очень важные, когда ни пыль, ни грязь, ни приличия не значат ровным счетом ничего.  
  
Азирафель взял Кроули за руку. Как хорошо он знал его длинные пальцы и гладкую кожу, сейчас едва теплую.  
  
\- Ты точно уверен?  
  
\- Абсолютно, – Кроули опрокинул в себя вино, остававшееся в бокале, и тут же наполнил его заново, не выпуская свою ладонь из ладони Азирафеля. – Падение – худшее, что может случиться с ангелом. Худшее, что со мной случалось. И я…  
  
Он не успел договорить: открылась дверь магазина и внутрь заглянула женщина – та самая, что приходила накануне и убежала, едва завидев Гавриила. Азирафель вскочил на ноги, щелчком привел себя в порядок (все-таки для клиентов нужно было немного постараться) и двинулся ей навстречу.  
  
Женщина удивленно смотрела по сторонам. По сравнению со вчерашним днем книжный магазин являл собой жалкое зрелище.  
  
Ее удивление, впрочем, было лишь поверхностным чувством. В действительности женщину занимали другие мысли, ведь она находилась на грани: ее душа металась между добром и злом, не имея сил оставаться на «хорошей» стороне и боясь перейти на «плохую». Нелегко постоянно так жить. Причину Азирафель, как и всегда, не понимал, потому что одно дело – чувствовать настроения людей, и совсем другое – читать их разум подобно тексту в книге. Но обычно люди рассказывали ему, что с ними происходит. Жаль, сегодня у него почти нет времени слушать.  
  
\- Добрый день. Я могу вам помочь? – спросил он очень-очень вежливо.  
  
Вчера она зашла случайно. Сегодня она, может быть, хотела что-то у него купить – иначе зачем ей возвращаться, – и Азирафель почти сразу уговорил себя что-то ей продать. Не брильянт коллекции, разумеется, а вот книгу попроще – почему бы и нет. Вдруг она его последний покупатель.  
  
Женщина с трудом оторвалась от созерцания коробок, книг, лежавших тут и там на полу, и полупустых шкафов и сфокусировала взгляд на Азирафеле:  
  
\- Что здесь происходит? – ее вопрос прозвучал слишком требовательно, словно она была учительницей и допрашивала нашкодившего ученика-хулигана. У современных людей совсем нет представления о хороших манерах.  
  
\- К сожалению, мы закрываемся.  
  
Краем глаза Азирафель заметил, как Кроули взял в руки валявшуюся рядом с ним книгу, открыл ее и попытался изобразить крайнюю увлеченность текстом.  
  
\- Я была здесь вчера, – грустно сказала женщина, – и не видела ни единого объявления о том, что вы закрываетесь. Разве вы не должны предупреждать заранее?  
  
\- Вчера я этого не планировал, – так же грустно сказал Азирафель. – Семейные обстоятельства. Мне необходимо срочно уехать из Лондона на неопределенное время.  
  
\- Жаль, – взгляд женщины перескочил на Кроули – странного человека на полу, читавшего книгу, во-первых, в солнечных очках, во-вторых, держа ее вверх ногами. Потом она снова посмотрела на Азирафеля. – Меня зовут Диана Джонс.  
  
\- А я… – только и успел вставить Азирафель.  
  
\- Знаете, я живу неподалеку и помню ваш магазин с детства, – продолжила Диана, не дожидаясь, пока сам Азирафель представится официально. – Мы всегда проходили с родителями мимо и ни разу не заглядывали внутрь. Мои родители не любили подержанные вещи. Вчера мне было очень плохо, я не могла оставаться дома. Пошла погулять, и ноги принесли меня сюда. Вообще-то, – она понизила голос, будто сознаваясь в преступлении, – у меня уже давно электронка. Я сто лет не была в книжном. Но я зашла к вам, и мне стало легче. Проблемы остались, но я вдруг почувствовала спокойствие. Не помню, почему я вчера так быстро ушла. Я решила заглянуть сегодня еще раз. Думаю купить у вас что-нибудь и сказать «спасибо» таким образом.  
  
Азирафель улыбнулся:  
  
\- Я рад, что так получилось. Уверен, скоро у вас все наладится, миз Джонс.  
  
Он решил сделать свои слова реальностью – в конце концов, он ангел и это в его власти. Нет ничего проще, чем подарить Диане немного сил. Продолжая улыбаться, Азирафель обратился к теплой светлой сущности, таившейся внутри него и позволявшей ему изменить жизнь человека к лучшему. Именно такого чуда этой женщине сейчас очень недоставало.  
  
Чуть сосредоточившись, Азирафель поделился с ней светом.  
  
Он не касался Дианы и не смотрел ей прямо в глаза немигающим взглядом – подобные сложности совсем не обязательны в этом деле. Он всего лишь пожелал, чтобы она смогла разобраться во всем и найти правильный выход. Результат не заставил себя долго ждать. Усталость пропала с лица женщины за несколько секунд: темные круги под глазами исчезли, морщинка между бровей чуть разгладилась. Диана перестала сутулиться. Теперь Азирафель отлично знал, о чем она думает, пусть мысли ее, как всегда, были для него закрыты.  
  
«Почему у меня вдруг резко улучшилось настроение? Что произошло?»  
  
\- Простите, – быстро сказал Азирафель, – времени мало, а я еще не собрал личные вещи.  
  
\- Да-да, конечно, – закивала женщина. – Я желаю вам всего наилучшего на новом месте.  
  
Азирафель проводил ее до двери. Выйдя на улицу, Диана ненадолго задержалась у витрины и улыбнулась ему через стекло. Потом она отошла подальше, чтобы охватить взглядом весь магазин и, должно быть, выстроить его копию у себя в памяти.  
  
Она могла стать последним клиентом, который здесь так ничего и не купил.  
  
\- Я буду скучать по этому, – вздохнул Азирафель, возвращаясь к Кроули.  
  
Садиться рядом он больше не собирался: момент был упущен.  
  
\- По покупателям без покупок?  
  
\- По помощи людям. Ты когда-нибудь о таком думал?  
  
\- Что? – Кроули рассмеялся. – Нет, я же демон.  
  
Он заметил, что на коленях у него лежит раскрытая книга, резко ее захлопнул и с трудом запихнул в почти полную коробку.  
  
\- Люди мне безразличны, – продолжил он. – Мой альтруизм исчез в озере серы. Искать его я не хочу… Почему ты улыбаешься?  
  
\- Вспомнил кое-что, – только и сказал Азирафель.  
  
\- Надо разобраться еще вон там, – бросив взгляд на свои суперсовременные наручные часы, Кроули указал пальцем на единственный нетронутый шкаф в глубине магазина. – Почти пять.  
  
Азирафель кивнул и, протянув руку, помог Кроули подняться.  
  
Портал открывался в одиннадцать вечера.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Много-много всякой грусти.

Магазин перестал быть магазином. Всего лишь за один день он превратился в склад, заполненный множеством безликих коробок. К каждой Азирафель приклеил листы с перечнем лежавших внутри книг и пожеланиями, куда бы он хотел эти книги отправить.  
  
Коробками была заставлена и квартира на втором этаже, только в них лежали остальные вещи ангела: постельное белье, посуда, старое радио, пластинки и многое-многое другое – Азирафель тащил к себе домой все, что ему нравилось, и время от времени с удовольствием использовал. Эти коробки тоже были аккуратно подписаны, но с ними Кроули разрешалось сделать то, что он посчитает нужным. Также Кроули предстояло определить судьбу самого магазина, мебели в нем и, конечно, одежды Азирафеля, сложенной в огромный старомодный чемодан. Одежды набралось довольно много, правда, заинтересоваться ею явно могли только любители старины.  
  
Лишь поздно вечером Кроули и Азирафель пришли в заднюю комнату, чтобы в последний раз выпить в компании друг друга. Хотя шкафы, диван и стол по-прежнему стояли на месте, пустые полки сделали их уютный уголок холодным и безрадостным.  
  
Азирафель, конечно, уселся рядом с письменным столом – теперь таким же пустым, как и полки. Пальцы ангела сжимали полный бокал вина. Однако лицо Азирафеля не казалось взволнованным, и Кроули немного удивляло это чрезмерное спокойствие. Разве так ведет себя тот, кто оставляет Землю навсегда, разрушив собственный дом? Последние крупицы здравого смысла намекали, нет, практически кричали, что Кроули что-то упускает, что в происходящем что-то неправильно. Но Кроули, как и накануне, силой заставлял свой внутренний голос заткнуться. Спокойствие Азирафеля легко объяснить. Он не знает про казнь, для него Кроули остается жить на Земле. Да, он считает, что демоны могут прийти за Кроули, но это только предположение. К тому же самому Азирафелю ничего не угрожает. Он просто вернется в свой настоящий дом, пусть ему туда и не хочется. Подумаешь, придирки других ангелов! Поэтому в спокойствии Азирафеля нет ничего удивительного. Это Кроули стоит паниковать, потому что ему предстоит искупаться в святой воде и потерять самое дорогое имущество, которое у него есть, – жизнь.  
  
В бывшем магазине было тихо-тихо. Даже часы не тикали – они все тоже лежали в коробках наверху, аккуратно завернутые в полиэтилен с пупырышками. Тишина нарушалась только редкими звуками с улицы – шорохом автомобильных шин и голосами припозднившихся людей. Они сводили Кроули с ума: в его голове тут же появлялись воспоминания о потерянной нормальной жизни. Сколько раз Кроули просыпался в этом доме среди ночи, вдруг услышав шум за окном, и почти мгновенно проваливался обратно в сон. Он чувствовал себя великолепно. Все шло так, как должно было идти, ему не грозили никакие опасности. И рядом с ним всегда был Азирафель. Ангел редко спал, куда чаще он, прислонившись к горке подушек, полусидел в постели и читал книгу в свете тусклой лампы. Каким-то образом ему удавалось поворачивать лампу так, чтобы она не мешала Кроули.  
  
\- Кроули, – Азирафель поставил полный бокал на стол, – ты всегда боролся. Что сейчас не так?  
  
\- Речь не шла о тебе лично, – Кроули ужасно надоело спорить. За сегодняшний день он миллион раз повторил одни и те же слова, и после них ангел всегда соглашался следовать первоначальному плану, но спустя некоторое время снова заводил этот разговор.  
  
Азирафель пересел на диван. Кроули, разумеется, сразу придвинулся ближе, перед этим щелчком отправив на все тот же письменный стол свой полупустой бокал: эмоции сейчас слишком сильно управляли его телом, и он боялся пролить вино на костюм ангела. Азирафелю оставалось провести на Земле меньше часа, поэтому не стоило отвлекаться на мелочи.  
  
\- Я очень не хочу тебя отпускать, – пробормотал Кроули, рассматривая свои туфли. – Но загляни внутрь себя. Ты ведь на самом деле очень боишься. Не пытайся доказывать мне обратное, я не поверю. Вы все боитесь пасть. Вам противно от мысли о том, какими мерзкими вы станете. Я настолько не хочу, чтобы ты страдал, что… – Кроули чуть не проговорился и прикусил язык. – Вот, – несколько шепеляво продолжил он, – сколько еще я должен рассказывать, как плохо быть мною? – подняв голову, он опять залюбовался глазами ангела, светлыми, чистыми и очень-очень красивыми.  
  
Азирафель вздохнул:  
  
\- Я живу на Земле шесть тысяч лет. Я общался с множеством людей. Я знаю всех ангелов и кое-каких демонов. Кроули, ты совсем не плохой и не мерзкий, мне есть, с кем сравнивать. Поэтому я и сомневаюсь в нашем решении.  
  
\- Ты просто не понимаешь. А когда поймешь, будет поздно, – Кроули посмотрел на наручные часы (он весь вечер это делал). – Портал откроется через полчаса.  
  
\- Всего полчаса, – повторил Азирафель. – Тогда пора со всем прощаться. Кроули, я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить, – он виновато улыбнулся. – Надеюсь, ты не откажешь.  
  
\- В чем?  
  
\- Не надо провожать меня до портала. Не знаю, кто может оттуда появиться и как он отнесется к демону. Не хочу, чтобы в тебя выстрелили святой водой только потому, что ты решил остаться со мной до конца.  
  
Кроули собирался сказать, что он не боится и наплевать ему на всех ангелов, кроме одного, но Азирафель смотрел на него с такой надеждой.  
  
Поэтому Кроули произнес только одно слово:  
  
\- Несправедливо.  
  
Они одновременно поднялись на ноги, одновременно взяли свои бокалы, чуть отпили из них и молча обошли магазин и квартиру. Кроули с грустью рассматривал каждый уголок. Везде что-то происходило. Он вспоминал глупые истории, связанные с любителями книг и теми смешными людьми, позарившимися на место, где стоял магазин. Он вспоминал куда менее глупые истории, когда он и Азирафель пытались разобраться со своей непростой работой и по несколько часов разрабатывали планы действий. Он вспоминал и невероятно приятные истории – в них он обычно быстро терял способность соображать и всю одежду.  
  
Хуже всего Кроули пришлось в спальне. Здесь на полу тоже стояли коробки, а между ними – несколько горшков с роскошными цветами. Тяжелые шторы, способные скрыть любой свет из окна, и картины в потемневших рамах, обычно беспорядочно развешанные по стенам, исчезли, как и все остальные вещи из шкафов и с полок. Самое чудесное место в доме лишилось своей личности. Уберите коробки, уберите цветы – и комната готова для новых жильцов. «Небольшая спальня, мебель старая, осталась от бывших владельцев, вероятно, представляет какую-то ценность, с ней можно делать что угодно.» Взгляд Кроули задержался на кровати, где оставались только толстый матрас и покрывало. Она выглядела осиротевшей.  
  
А ведь два слова могли изменить все.  
  
Стоило сказать «не уходи» – и на кровать вернулись бы подушки, на которые так приятно класть голову, и простыни, на которых так восхитительно потягиваться, и одеяло, под которым тепло даже в самые промозглые ноябрьские ночи. Кроули самостоятельно, без всяких чудес, запихнул бы его в пододеяльник, хотя терпеть не мог этого делать.  
  
«Не уходи» – и они опустошили бы бар и принялись бы распаковывать книги, дожидаясь наказания для Азирафеля. На самом деле Кроули не очень верил, что Азирафель хоть в каком-то виде может быть опасен для магазина. Демон Азирафель, скорее, сожжет остальной квартал, чем свои книги.  
  
«Не уходи» – и Кроули останется жить в мире, полном чудес.  
  
Только за его жизнь заплатит Азирафель, а такой ценой она Кроули не была нужна. Поэтому он ничего не сказал.  
  
Они вновь спустились на первый этаж и встали друг перед другом в центре небольшого пространства, символически отделенного от остального магазина колоннами, – здесь Азирафель обычно проводил магические ритуалы (хотя ему не нравился этот «термин», ведь небесное создание – не какая-нибудь ведьма).  
  
Кроули взял Азирафеля за руки. Ногти ангела были аккуратными даже после нескольких часов работы со скотчем, клеем и бумагой. Не чета темному лаку Кроули – спустя два безумных дня тот потрескался и начал жить своей жизнью. Но Кроули это не волновало: перед лицом настоящей опасности, потеряв всякую надежду, он забывал почти про любые внешние атрибуты. И сейчас сам для себя он был совсем не важен. Важен был ангел. У Кроули оставалось еще несколько минут, чтобы полюбоваться руками Азирафеля и поцеловать их много-много раз, прижимаясь губами то к подушечкам пальцев, то к выступающим косточкам.  
  
Потом Азирафель, осторожно высвободив руки, приложил свою ладонь к щеке Кроули, и Кроули закрыл глаза, желая сосредоточиться только на собственных ощущениях. О, это волшебное прикосновение ангела! Время словно остановилось, хотя кому как не Кроули было знать, что это обыкновенный самообман, что он не создавал никаких чудес и что секундная стрелка на часах в соседнем доме по-прежнему неумолимо движется по циферблату, приближая их расставание.  
  
\- Вот и конец, – Кроули силой заставил себя вернуться в реальность и открыл глаза. – Шесть тысяч лет, – ему хотелось что-то сказать, а ничего более подходящего не пришло в голову.  
  
Азирафель опустил руку.  
  
\- Шесть тысяч лет – большой срок, – заметил он таким спокойным голосом, словно констатировал ничего не значащий для них обоих научный факт. Однако через мгновение это странное спокойствие вдруг исчезло. Лицо ангела исказилось от боли. – Кроули, в последний раз прошу: позволь мне остаться.  
  
Кроули ничего не ответил. Довольно споров. И ему пора было уходить, потому что он обещал не дожидаться портала. Но перед концом истории в шесть тысяч лет – их истории – он хотел запомнить как можно больше из этих последних минут. Он хотел унести с собой все свои ощущения – они помогут ему появиться в Аду с высоко поднятой головой и чуть меньше чувствовать боль, когда святая вода начнет плавить его тело и его сущность.  
  
Поэтому он внимательно разглядывал Азирафеля. Поэтому он заставлял голос ангела звучать у себя в голове снова и снова. Поэтому он не позволял себе отпустить то тепло, что появилось на его щеке от прикосновения ангельской ладони.  
  
Оставалось еще кое-что.  
  
\- Прощай, ангел, – и Кроули поцеловал Азирафеля.  
  
В последний раз он целовал своего ангела, только – как странно – ему не верилось, что этот раз действительно последний. Они будто и не собирались расстаться навсегда, сегодняшний вечер был просто одним из вечеров в их долгой сверхъестественной жизни. Кроули перейдет от губ к щекам или шее. Он утонет в запахе одеколона, который совсем не подходит ему самому и которым давно пропиталась вся его одежда. Он осторожно развяжет бабочку Азирафеля, расстегнет его старую потертую жилетку, потом его рубашку, причем пальцами, а не чудесами, потому что так в миллион раз интереснее и потому что Азирафелю так больше нравится…  
  
С большим трудом Кроули отстранился.  
  
Поцелуй горел на губах.  
  
Пусть он тоже останется с ним до самого конца.  
  
\- До встречи, – тихо произнес Азирафель.  
  
\- Встречи? – левая бровь Кроули, частенько отказывавшаяся ему подчиняться, поползла вверх.  
  
\- Вдруг мы еще увидимся. При каких-нибудь абсолютно неожиданных обстоятельствах. Так раньше бывало, помнишь? Я постоянно тебя встречал, – Азирафель смахнул пальцами слезы со своих ресниц.  
  
\- Ну хорошо, – Кроули позволил себе легкую улыбку, надеясь, что она не выглядит слишком грустной: все-таки не таким жалким его должен запомнить ангел. – Тогда до встречи, Азирафель.  
  
Больше медлить было нельзя.  
  
Кроули развернулся и пошел к двери, вытаскивая темные очки из кармана пиджака. Каждый шаг давался нелегко. Все время хотелось посмотреть назад. К тому же он постоянно чувствовал взгляд Азирафеля – может, так ангел призывал его вернуться, а может, пытался сохранить в памяти его походку. А может, Азирафель вовсе и не смотрел ему вслед, и это была всего лишь игра воображения?  
  
Около выхода Кроули заколебался. Он вновь услышал у себя в голове просьбы ангела, и они звучали очень убедительно. Рука Кроули застыла над ручкой двери. Вдруг Азирафель прав? Вдруг они действительно смогут со всем справиться?  
  
Ну уж нет! Никаких слабостей в последний момент. Такие дела необходимо доводить до конца.  
  
Через несколько секунд, показавшихся вечностью, Кроули осторожно прикрыл дверь за собой, стараясь не создавать лишнего шума. Почему-то это казалось ему святотатством.  
  
На улице было холодно и безветренно. Не самое плохое время, чтобы расстаться с жизнью, – спокойная осенняя ночь, дождя нет. Если бы шел дождь, было бы хуже. Дождь добавил бы лишнего драматизма, и все стало бы напоминать идиотскую мыльную оперу. Кроули любил иногда посмотреть сериалы про любовь (еще один его большой секрет), но совсем не хотел сейчас чувствовать себя героем одной из них – это дало бы ему странную ложную надежду. Истории любви в два миллиона серий, которые сценаристы сочиняют для большой аудитории, всегда кончаются хорошо, иначе ими мало кто заинтересуется. Его история совершенно точно заканчивалась купанием в кислоте.  
  
Часы показывали три минуты двенадцатого, и Кроули удивленно смотрел по сторонам. Вокруг не было никого, кто мог бы сойти за демона. Вокруг вообще почти никого не было: только один нетрезвый парень, появившись ниоткуда, прошел мимо магазина и снова исчез в ночи.  
  
Кроули даже немного расстроился. Ад давно хотел его получить, зачем ждать? Неужели ему выделили дополнительное время, чтобы он закончил свои дела и попрощался со знакомыми смертными? Кроули едва не расхохотался от этой мысли. Как же. Скорее, кто-то решил еще немного поиздеваться над ним на расстоянии. Муки ожидания казни ничуть не лучше, а то и хуже самой казни: ты знаешь, что скоро все точно закончится, но не знаешь, когда именно – через минуту или через час.  
  
Но раз время есть…  
  
Кроули сел в Бентли и поехал в сторону одного симпатичного бара, работавшего после полуночи, где было совсем не жалко провести остававшуюся ему жизнь. По дороге он слегка ухмылялся, представляя, как удивятся посетители, если демоны во всей своей адской красе вдруг придут за ним, помахивая каким-нибудь демоническим оружием. О, а как бы возмутился Азирафель, услышав о планах Кроули. Милый, как ты можешь подвергать смертных опасности?  
  
Кроули фыркнул, облизал пересохшие от волнения губы и тут же вспомнил тот последний поцелуй.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроули пытается утопить свои печали.

Посетителей в баре было немного и они все предпочли маленькие столики в темных углах, а бармен возился то с кассой, то с бутылками, и потому за стойкой единственной компанией Кроули стал алкоголь. Стакан с виски стоял прямо у Кроули перед носом и, несомненно, жаждал выполнить свое предназначение как можно быстрее, но ему пока что не везло. Его даже в руки не взяли!  
  
Вообще, Кроули заказал выпивку, чтобы до прихода демонов не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, и не собирался делать больше пары глотков, хотя на самом деле ему очень хотелось напиться до беспамятства. Он отлично знал, как это делается, но перспектива встретить в таком виде бывших коллег пока особо привлекательной не выглядела, как и перспектива экстренно трезветь. А еще Кроули побаивался, что если он начнет вливать в себя алкоголь, то растеряет все ощущения от последнего вечера с Азирафелем и не сможет вернуть их в решающий момент.  
  
Однако время шло, демоны по-прежнему не появлялись, и желание плюнуть на меры предосторожности становилось сильнее и сильнее. Кроули было плохо. Он был один во всем мире. К счастью (хоть какой-то плюс, пусть и сомнительный), это продлится недолго, а то изо дня в день чувствовать одиночество весьма паршиво. Кроули забыл, каково это – когда тебе некому довериться. С людьми бывало интересно, но он всегда чувствовал, что люди – это всего лишь люди. Зато Азирафель…  
  
Стоило Кроули поговорить с Азирафелем в первый раз на стене Эдема, как он сразу понял, что нашел родственную душу. Поначалу они не очень ладили и не виделись годами, а то и десятилетиями, но Кроули уже в те времена знал, что так будет не всегда. Их просто тянуло друг к другу, и рано или поздно их многочасовые споры об устройстве мира и политике начальства должны были вылиться во что-то большее. Так и произошло.  
  
Родственные души. Именно поэтому Азирафель собирался рискнуть своей сущностью и остаться. Возможно, риск того стоил.  
  
Кроули потряс головой. Почему когда все сделано и сделано правильно, хочется вернуться назад и сделать по-другому? Если бы он поддался на уговоры, то прямо сейчас в магазине растерянно наблюдал бы за мучениями бывшего ангела. Он никак не смог бы облегчить боль Азирафеля – это было за пределами его возможностей. Ему оставалось бы только сидеть рядом и шептать бессмысленные успокаивающие слова.  
  
Когда Кроули наконец-то поднял стакан и был уже почти готов сделать глоток, ему в голову пришла странная мысль. Нет, не то чтобы мысль… Как и несколько дней назад, он вдруг осознал, что в нем что-то изменилось, но теперь в совсем другую сторону. Несмотря на одиночество и ожидание скорой расправы, Кроули чувствовал себя немного лучше, чем днем. Да что там, он чувствовал себя лучше, чем эти двое суток. И дело было вовсе не в том, что Азирафель теперь точно не падет. Облегчение пришло словно из ниоткуда, а вместе с ним потихоньку возвращалась и способность ясно мыслить. Вот почему Кроули начал сомневаться в своем поступке.  
  
Нужно ли было прогонять Азирафеля? Рай – отличное место для ангелов, но Азирафель – совсем другой ангел. Чем дальше, тем больше Кроули думал, что ему следовало хотя бы выслушать мнение Азирафеля, не говоря уже о том, чтобы как следует с ним все обсудить, а не устраивать истерики.  
  
Он снова потряс головой. Слишком тяжело. Не о чем тут жалеть. Ангел остался собой и рано или поздно со всем разберется. А жизнь Кроули… Ну, она стоила того, чтобы Азирафель не попал в нижний офис.  
  
Очень поздний вечер тем временем превратился в ночь. Все посетители разошлись по домам выслушивать ругань от своих женушек, в зале остались только Кроули и бармен. Что ж, Азирафель – тот, который сидел у Кроули в голове, – может не волноваться из-за демонов. Обыкновенным людям больше ничего не угрожает. А бармен и не такое видел. Он же бармен.  
  
Только все-таки где коллеги? Уже несколько часов Азирафель находится дома. Вельзевул и остальным наверняка сразу доложили о его возвращении. Кроули голову сломал, пытаясь понять, в какую игру с ним играют и сколько ему еще ждать и жить. Если все происходящее сейчас – действительно часть плана, а не банальная лень сотрудников (большинство которых были ленивее самых ленивых мух Вельзевул) или результат бюрократических проволочек, то вдвойне жаль, что не удастся выразить свое восхищение автору. Кроули получал такую эмоциональную встряску разве что во время Апокалипсиса.  
  
\- Давно тебя тут не видел. Где ты пропадал?  
  
Кроули прекратил таращиться в стакан с виски и перевел взгляд на бармена – худого человека по имени Пит. У Пита были крашеные светлые волосы, слишком длинный нос и очень-очень темные глаза. Эти глаза сейчас излучали любопытство: Кроули не появлялся в баре почти год, хотя раньше заходил довольно часто.  
  
Отношения между Кроули и барменом можно было бы назвать деловыми. Пит сильно облегчал Кроули работу, потому что уже больше десяти лет с удовольствием рассказывал ему все городские новости и сообщал некоторые детали из жизни постоянных посетителей. Кроули, в свою очередь, платил за информацию, но отнюдь не деньгами. Дело в том, что бармен не очень дружил с законом и периодически умудрялся попадать в весьма затруднительное положение. В большинстве случаев от полиции его могло спасти только чудо. Оно и происходило – маленькое и очень демоническое. Пит про чудеса не знал – он пока не имел к Аду никакого отношения – и вполне верил рассказам Кроули про магию его юристов.  
  
Впрочем, в глубине души Кроули понимал, что помогает бармену не только из-за информации. Иногда ему хотелось поболтать с кем-то, кто ничего не знал про его истинные занятия и видел в нем обычного человека. Как и Азирафель, за шесть тысяч лет Кроули познакомился с множеством смертных и быстро понял одну неоспоримую истину: информаторов и сплетников найти просто, а вот хороших собеседников – куда сложнее, даже в большом городе вроде Лондона. Пит был отменным собеседником.  
  
Разумеется, Кроули позаботился о том, чтобы бармен потом не болтал лишнего другим своим клиентам: у Пита заплетался язык, едва он начинал рассказывать кому-нибудь про странного бездельника в темных очках.  
  
\- Занимался важным делом, – буркнул Кроули.  
  
\- Как звали дело? – слегка заинтересованно спросил бармен.  
  
Кроули промолчал, в глубине души удивляясь, как быстро Пит докопался до истины. А впрочем, он же человек. Люди помешаны на отношениях и находят их там, где Кроули и искать бы не стал. Причем они почти не ошибаются.  
  
\- Что произошло? – интерес бармена сменился сочувствием.  
  
Кроули растерялся. Кроме Азирафеля его еще никто не жалел. Правда, не то чтобы до сегодняшней ночи кто-то, кроме Азирафеля, разговаривал с ним, когда ему было плохо: Кроули никого не подпускал к себе настолько близко.  
  
\- Потерял… – начал Кроули и осекся. Но он так хотел поговорить с кем-нибудь об ангеле! Все когда-то бывает в первый раз, а потому он выкинул из головы многозначительную фразу, намекавшую, что бармен может запихнуть свое любопытство в наиболее подходящее для любопытства место. – Потерял кое-кого, – в итоге сказал он. – Опять. Окончательно.  
  
\- Уверен, что окончательно? – Пит начал протирать стаканы.  
  
\- Он уехал к своей семье.  
  
\- Значит, вернется, – задумчиво протянул Пит.  
  
\- Оттуда не возвращаются, – отрезал Кроули, размышляя, какой будет следующая реплика. Наверняка Питу захочется узнать, где же живет семья Азирафеля.  
  
Но бармен его удивил:  
  
\- А почему он уехал?  
  
\- Я попросил. Просто взял и попросил. Много-много раз. И он уехал.  
  
\- То есть ты его прогнал, – Пит покачал головой. – Зачем ты это сделал?  
  
Кроули задумался. Как объяснить человеку, что такое Падение для ангела? Как объяснить человеку, что вообще значит быть ангелом? У людей свое понимание эфирно-оккультного мира, причем мало соответствующее действительности.  
  
Он опрокинул в себя содержимое стакана и не почувствовал ни вкуса, ни алкогольного жара. Ощущения будто бы отключились от тоски.  
  
\- У меня работа опасная, а он хотел туда влезть, – Кроули наконец-то придумал хоть какой-то аналог.  
  
\- И вы поругались?  
  
\- Нет, но очень долго спорили.  
  
\- Твой друг, или кто он там тебе, просто ангел, раз вы не поругались.  
  
\- И я хотел, чтобы так и оставалось, – угрюмо подвел итог Кроули.  
  
Взяв другую тряпку, Пит занялся барной стойкой:  
  
\- Ты действовал ему во благо. Ты же его хорошо знал, раз вы целый год были вместе. Ты знал, что он не очень смелый и твоя работа ему не подойдет.  
  
Внутри Кроули загорелся пламенный огонь, не имевший ничего общего с выпитым алкоголем. Несогласие. Отстоять честь Азирафеля, навсегда покинувшего Землю, почему-то было очень важно.  
  
\- Он самый смелый из всех, кого я встречал!  
  
\- Значит, он плохо знал о твоей работе и…  
  
\- Он знал достаточно. Я никогда ничего не скрывал. Почти ничего. Рассказывал все, что мог. К тому же его собственная работа не лучше.  
  
\- Сколько ему лет?  
  
\- Столько же, сколько и мне, – хотя в этом Кроули не был уверен. Тяжело считать возраст, если ты появился на свет, когда само понятие времени не до конца установилось. Но им обоим совершенно точно было по шесть тысяч. Пить уже можно.  
  
\- Тогда я не понимаю, – задумчиво сказал бармен, наливая Кроули второй стакан, пусть Кроули его об этом и не просил.  
  
\- Не хотел, чтобы он поломал себе жизнь. Сложно объяснить.  
  
\- Твой друг совершеннолетний и имеет право решать, чем ему заниматься. А ты слишком много на себя берешь и сидишь тут несчастный. Даже если он совершал ошибку, это была его ошибка. Может, тебе не стоило его прогонять? Если он еще не далеко, я бы его вернул. Я видел, как ты гоняешь на машине. Вдруг и поезд догонишь.  
  
Слова Пита окончательно убедили Кроули в том, что он сделал что-то не так. Только исправить это вряд ли получится: Бентли умела многое, но подниматься по ангельскому порталу в Рай точно было за пределами ее возможностей.  
  
Вскоре Пит ушел домой, погасив почти весь свет и начисто забыв о последнем клиенте. Кроули остался дожидаться демонов в компании бутылок алкоголя. Он немного жалел, что не заглянул в это место позавчера: кто знает, может, он принял бы совсем другое решение.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроули опять общается с начальством.

Кроули открыл глаза и не понял, где он находится: его окружала кромешная тьма. Сколько он ни старался, ничего разглядеть не выходило, а сотворить маленькое чудо он не мог. Нет, способности оставались при нем, только щелчок пальцами представлялся делом крайне тяжелым – все равно что передвигать каменную стену шириной в полметра. Это немного пугало.   
  
Но Кроули отложил испуг в сторону и сосредоточился на ощущениях. Ему надо было разобраться, куда он попал.   
  
Итак, он несомненно лежит на боку в очень душном месте. Его укрывает что-то мягкое и приятное наощупь. Что-то знакомое. Сознание, прятавшееся в глубинах странно гудящей головы, начало догадываться, что происходит, только проверить догадку можно было одним единственным способом – заставить тело пошевелиться. Кроули по-прежнему ужасно этого не хотелось, но спустя минуту самоуговоров он все-таки сделал маленькое усилие и, махнув руками, скинул с себя таинственное нечто. Голова тут же разболелась от резкого движения, яркого света и, скорее всего, слишком большого количества алкоголя, выпитого когда-то недавно, зато задачка решилась: Кроули накрылся с головой одеялом, пока спал. А спал он у себя дома в своей спальне на своей постели.  
  
Почему он здесь?  
  
Память услужливо подкинула несколько смазанных картинок, и у Кроули получилось восстановить недалекое прошлое.  
  
Он ждал своих палачей в пустом баре и разговаривал о всякой ерунде то сам с собой, то с Азирафелем. Иногда ему чудилось, будто ангел и впрямь сидит рядом. Запасы спиртного становились все меньше и меньше. В пять утра или около того Кроули надоело. Он начудесил чистые стаканы, оставил на стойке кучу денег – гораздо больше, чем стоило содержимое выпитых им бутылок, – и ушел, заперев дверь. Потом он поехал домой. Это был тот редкий случай, когда его везла Бентли: Кроули почему-то очень боялся врезаться в фонарный столб, но трезветь ради нескольких минут за рулем не хотел. А вот остальные опасности, так его волновавшие, казались несущественными. Даже казнь. На все было наплевать, кроме долбанных столбов. Если бы в тот момент ему сообщили, что его возвращают в ангелы, он бы и то не отреагировал.  
  
В квартиру он вошел пошатываясь. Скинул с кровати покрывало, стянул одежду (вручную, не чудесами!), надел пижаму…  
  
Кроули из настоящего бросил на себя насмешливый взгляд. Воспоминание о пижаме – ложное, пижаму он не надел. Хорошо, его не пытались утащить в Ад прямо из постели, иначе случился бы небольшой конфуз.  
  
Однако коллеги что-то совсем задержались: наручные часы, лежавшие на прикроватной тумбочке, показывали одиннадцать утра. Одиннадцать утра! Демонам не надоело мучить его неизвестностью?  
  
В виске особенно неприятно кольнуло, и Кроули, который снова мог управлять телом без особых усилий, щелкнул пальцами. Сколько бы ему ни оставалось жить на свете, он не собирался страдать от головной боли. Но избавиться таким же образом от вернувшихся эмоций не получилось (он попробовал три раза), и ему опять было грустно и одиноко. Он натянул на себя одеяло, положил под голову самую мягкую подушку и погрузился в воспоминания.  
  
Сначала он вспомнил последний разговор с Азирафелем. Алкоголь ни на что не повлиял: Кроули по-прежнему четко видел перед глазами каждую минуту, проведенную в магазине накануне вечером.  
  
Потом он вдруг вспомнил, как время от времени привозил Азирафеля на эту квартиру.  
  
Квартира ангелу не очень нравилась – слишком просторной и мрачной она для него была. Он никогда не согласился бы жить в ней постоянно. Но если Кроули предлагал Азирафелю ненадолго сменить обстановку, он всегда принимал приглашение и ни на что не жаловался. Должно быть, Азирафель таким образом заглядывал в другой мир и получал от этого своеобразное удовольствие, зная, что в любой момент может сбежать в пыльный магазин.  
  
Они часто смотрели здесь фильмы и сериалы. У себя дома ангел почти не включал старенький телевизор. Кинотеатры его тоже не очень привлекали. Но, находясь в квартире Кроули, он внимательно следил за происходящим на экране, и потом они вдвоем пытались представить, куда повернет сюжет особенно заковыристого сериала, или размышляли о поступках, совершенных героями какого-нибудь фильма.  
  
Еще ангела интересовала кухня с полным набором всяческой утвари – интересовала настолько, что он предлагал Кроули что-нибудь приготовить по книге или рецепту из Интернета. И они это делали. Кулинарные эксперименты заканчивались жутким беспорядком, зато еда выходила на удивление терпимой и для Кроули, и для Азирафеля, хотя ангел слыл одним из самых придирчивых клиентов во всех ресторанах Лондона. А чудеса делали кухню чистой за пару секунд.  
  
И конечно, Азирафель был очарован маленьким садом и иногда просил показать, как Кроули за ним ухаживает. Пару раз он даже помог пересадить цветы, и это при том, что в своей квартире он к цветочным горшкам не прикасался, считая их целиком и полностью собственностью Кроули. Здесь же он почему-то разрешал себе чуть больше, и Кроули это ценил. Он лишь немного напрягался, когда его растения получали комплименты. Вдруг они загордятся и начнут лениться?  
  
Каким пустяковым сейчас казался этот страх. Если бы Азирафель вдруг снова был рядом, Кроули разрешил бы ему разбаловать все цветы в квартире, а потом купить новые и разбаловать их тоже.  
  
Устав от тишины и грустных мыслей, Кроули включил телевизор, висевший на стене напротив кровати. Показывали старый комедийный сериал. Чего еще ожидать от телепрограммы в будний день в половине двенадцатого?  
  
В стереотипной кухне за стереотипным круглым столом сидела стереотипная семья из пятидесятых: мама, папа, двое детей – и обсуждала поездку на отдых. Внимание Кроули быстро рассеялось. Он начал думать, как по утрам ходил в кофейню за булочками для Азирафеля.  
  
Голос Вельзевул разорвал его воспоминание в клочья:  
  
\- Кроули!  
  
Она захватила место отца в сериале, заменив его образ своим почти целиком – ей захотелось оставить костюм персонажа. Мать и дети испугались внезапной перемены и быстро отступили к границе экрана, мать при этом захватила с собой скалку. Где-то на границе сознания Кроули отметил, что был бы не прочь увидеть Хастура в платье степфордской домохозяйки, но, к сожалению, больше в телевизор никто не пришел.  
  
Что ж, о Кроули наконец-то вспомнили. Но разве так арестовывают опасного преступника? Вельзевул в качестве наблюдателя – это правильно и понятно, только почему другие демоны не выламывают дверь?  
  
\- Кроули! – еще раз сказала Вельзевул. Ее голос звучал подозрительно ровно. Она не злилась. – Ты не перестаешь нас удивлять, как бы прискорбно это ни звучало. Твоя казнь отменяется.  
  
\- Что? – Кроули потерял дар речи. Несколько дней он носил в себе обреченность. Несколько дней он думал, что для него все кончено. А теперь у него появилось будущее. Можно немного порадоваться. У него есть и завтра, и послезавтра, и послепослезавтра. Потом он опять что-то случайно натворит, потому что в последний год ему сложно ручаться за себя. Потом. А пока у него есть будущее.  
  
Только Ад никогда не прощает своих сотрудников, особенно демонов, которые обвинялись в предательстве. Эйфория немного улеглась. Происходило что-то необычное, и это что-то Кроули вряд ли понравится. Он уставился в экран:  
  
\- Почему такое великодушие?  
  
Вельзевул пришла в замешательство:  
  
\- Ты забыл? Ты выполнил задание. Мы решили дать тебе длительный отпуск… для восстановления сил.  
  
И она исчезла. Все персонажи заняли свои места, действие сериала возобновилось. Кроули выключил телевизор и задумался. Что имела в виду Вельзевул? Как он мог выполнить задание? Он накануне сделал массу вещей, но только не задание. Он изо всех сил пытался его не делать. И если это не он, значит, кто-то другой…  
  
Вдруг до него дошел истинный смысл слов Вельзевул.  
  
Кроули выскочил из постели, в прыжке щелкнув пальцами. На нем тут же появилась его обычная одежда, слегка помятая и пропахшая сигаретами. О прическе Кроули даже не подумал и так и остался с рыжим гнездом на голове. Душ, задумчивое восхищение самим собой в зеркале, крепкий черный кофе под новости – на обычные ритуалы не было времени.  
  
Кроули нащупал в кармане пиджака ключи от Бентли и выбежал из квартиры.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, ради которой это все и писалось.

Магазин казался мертвым. Витрины были заклеены плотной темной бумагой, на месте обычной таблички с часами работы висел кусок ватмана, гласивший: «Закрыто навсегда». Изнутри не доносилось ни звука. Что бы ни происходило сейчас в магазине, в мире людей оно никак себя не проявляло. Кроули подошел к двери очень медленно, – не потому, что снова боялся засады, а потому, что растерял храбрость и решительность, пока ехал в машине. К тому же в нем теплилась обманчивая надежда, что происходящее – странная ошибка, обычное недоразумение Адской и Райской канцелярий, и он не хотел с ней расставаться. Когда он увидит все собственными глазами, назад пути не будет.  
  
Кроули собрался с духом и нажал на ручку двери. Дверь предсказуемо была заперта – теперь уже не на обычный замок, а на хитроумное ангельское чудо, но Кроули оно не могло задержать: Азирафель подарил ему свободный доступ в магазин в любое время дня и ночи еще в прошлом году. От Кроули требовалось лишь прикосновение, и замок щелкал, мгновенно его узнавая. Так случилось и сейчас. Стоило дотронуться до прохладной металлической ручки, как дверь открылась.  
  
В магазине с вечера ничего не изменилось. Коробки с книгами, пустые шкафы, кассовый аппарат, завернутый в упаковочную бумагу, открытый холодильник, выдернутый из розетки, диванчик и прочие вещи находились на своих местах. Разве что свет не горел. Кроули бродил в полумраке между коробок и шкафов, заглядывая в каждый угол и не желая признавать, что на самом деле он опять оттягивает время. На первом этаже ответов не было: он не чувствовал здесь ни единой живой души – ни человеческой, ни ангельской, ни демонической.  
  
Тот, кого он искал, наверняка был наверху. Кроули замер около винтовой лестницы, уставившись на металлические ступеньки. Ему вдруг стало тяжело дышать, а сердце его забилось часто-часто. Нет, так не пойдет. Нужно подняться на второй этаж. Чем дольше он тут стоит, тем хуже все закончится. Он и так натворил дел.  
  
Ему не следовало вчера уходить.  
  
Кроули снял очки, сунул их в карман пиджака и поставил ногу на первую ступеньку. Потом он поднялся чуть выше. Потом еще и еще. Время замедлилось, и вовсе не из-за его способностей – просто странное человеческое мировосприятие, которое шло в комплекте с телом, напомнило о себе. На середине лестницы Кроули почувствовал ауру другого демона. Очень слабую ауру, будто демон хотел себя скрыть и не справился с маскировкой полностью.  
  
Вряд ли Хастур или кто-то из коллег пытается устроить засаду. Им тут уже нечего делать. Все куда проще: демон был пока не вполне демоном.  
  
Две ступеньки, одна, коридор – и Кроули наконец-то распахнул дверь в спальню. На втором этаже полумрак был гуще, чем внизу в магазине, но демоническим глазам не нужен свет, чтобы разглядеть все вокруг. Кроули без труда увидел то, что боялся увидеть.  
  
На полу рядом с кроватью, свернувшись в позу эмбриона, лежал Азирафель. Он едва заметно дышал, его глаза были закрыты. Конечно, слабая демоническая аура принадлежала ему.  
  
Одна часть Кроули – та, что оставалась от грустного израненного ангела, – в ужасе закричала: «Ну и как ты мог такое допустить?!» Другая – Кроули из настоящего – внезапно ощутила облегчение. Самое страшное уже случилось. Остановить это не вышло. Старые кошмары закончились, пора выбросить их подальше, и посмотреть в лицо новым.  
  
Мысль о кошмарах Кроули тут же подавил. Он подумает о них позже, через несколько дней. У него сейчас слишком много проблем. А облегчение пропало так же быстро, как и появилось.  
  
Кроули вошел в комнату и опустился на колени рядом с Азирафелем. Чувствовать другую ауру было немного непривычно, но не противно. Она по-прежнему сообщала Кроули, что перед ним существо, которое он знает шесть тысяч лет. Поменялась только сторона. Ничего страшного. Совсем ничего. Кроули сможет с этим жить, хотя еще вчера ему казалось иначе.  
  
Главное, чтобы и Азирафель смог.  
  
А почему нет? В баре Кроули говорил совершенно искренне – Азирафель был самым смелым из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал. Мало кто решился бы дезертировать из Рая за несколько часов до главного сражения с демонами. И тогда же, в баре, Кроули думал, что совершил ошибку, прогнав Азирафеля с Земли. Ну вот, ошибка исправлена. Азирафель остался с ним.  
  
А все же как ни пытался Кроули себя приободрить, ничего у него не выходило.  
  
\- Если ты сам это сделал, то ты полный идиот, – пробормотал он недовольно-шутливым голосом, зная, что его не услышат. Фраза предназначалась вовсе не Азирафелю: Кроули боялся расплакаться и думал, что слова, произнесенные им самим, хоть немного его успокоят и дадут ему призрачный контроль над ситуацией. Смертные ведь иногда говорят о своих трудностях с юмором, желая посмотреть на них под другим, менее мрачным углом, вдруг и Кроули такой подход поможет. – Очнись, я хочу тебя отругать, – он начал легонько тормошить Азирафеля за плечо.  
  
Азирафель не реагировал. Кроули дотронулся до его щеки и тяжело вздохнул: горячая, точно у больного смертного. Он потряс Азирафеля сильнее. Снова ничего. Он подумал, не раздобыть ли в ближайшей аптеке нашатырный спирт, но потом решил подождать. Азирафель рано или поздно проснется сам, Аду вряд ли нужен демон в бессознательном состоянии. Но что бы ни происходило с Азирафелем сейчас, нельзя было оставлять его на полу. Кроули посмотрел по сторонам и почти сразу увидел коробку, где, как он помнил, лежали подушки и одеяло. Щелчком пальцев он перенес подушки на постель.  
  
Потом он принялся осторожно поднимать бывшего ангела. Без чудес опять не обошлось: в обычной жизни Кроули редко носил в руках что-то тяжелее бутылки алкоголя, а в спортивный зал он захаживал исключительно по своим демоническим делам. Например, как-то раз он подкинул менеджерам одного из фитнесс-центров идею раздавать клиентам бесплатные круассаны.  
  
Кроули уложил Азирафеля на кровать – ту половинку, что обычно ему и принадлежала, а сам уселся рядом и погрузился в воспоминания о давно ушедшем прошлом. Ему ужасно не хотелось опять это делать, но разве у него был выход? Нужно подготовиться. Теперь Кроули пытался вспоминать факты, а не только свои эмоции. Фактов оказалось немного. За чрезмерное любопытство и дружбу с дурной компанией Кроули выпихнули из Рая прямо в озеро кипящей серы, находящееся где-то далеко-далеко внизу. Ему было так страшно и так обидно падать. Потом ему стало еще и очень больно – и снаружи, и внутри. Но сознания он не терял ни на миг. А жаль – он тогда мечтал хоть ненадолго позабыть об ужасных муках и погрузиться в блаженное оцепенение.  
  
Увы, Кроули не смог вспомнить, когда именно ему стало лучше.  
  
Он внимательно осмотрел Азирафеля. Костюм выглядел так же, как и накануне вечером – привычно поношенный и вполне чистый. На лице и руках не было никаких ожогов или ран. Наверняка и под одеждой все цело. Если бы Азирафеля забрали вечером и утром вернули бы в том состоянии, в каком Кроули находился после своего Падения, он бы не вылечился за несколько часов. Происходило что-то другое, хотя и не менее жуткое. Кроули не ошибся, предположив пару дней назад, что теперь демонами становятся иначе.  
  
Должно быть, Азирафель пролежал в этой комнате всю ночь. Совсем один. Потому что кое-кто не пришел, а остался напиваться в баре.  
  
Кроули взял Азирафеля за руку. Горячая, как и щека.  
  
\- Ангел, вернись ко мне, – грустно бормотал Кроули. Относиться к ситуации с юмором у него не получалось. – Мне наплевать, что ты больше не ангел. Мне вообще на все наплевать. Я и ругать тебя передумал. Только вернись. Будем заниматься чем захочешь.  
  
Спустя много-много бесполезных просьб Кроули попытался встать и сделал это с трудом, потому что, оказывается, сидел неудобно и все его конечности затекли. Он немного походил по комнате, спотыкаясь о коробки, потом стащил мятый пиджак и лег на свою половинку кровати, прижавшись к Азирафелю крепко-крепко. Как хорошо. Если закрыть глаза и не обращать внимания на ауру и слишком сильное тепло, то можно представить, что ничего страшного не случилось. Не было визитов Вельзевул и Гавриила, не было этих трех дней, не было кошмарной ночи в баре. Просто Кроули уговорил Азирафеля поваляться в кровати после обеда – иногда стоит потратить на себя немного времени и заставить подождать весь мир.  
  
Кроули даже заснул, убаюканный мыслью о том, что он по-прежнему в магазине и что не надо вывозить коробки. И топиться в ванне, полной святой воды, тоже не надо. В его сне была лишь пустота, зато пустота уютная и ласковая.  
  
Вдруг что-то мягкое дотронулось до руки Кроули – или его рука скользнула по чему-то мягкому? Он проснулся и чуть ли не застонал от досады: так не хотелось ему покидать спокойный мир грез и вновь сталкиваться с неизвестностью.  
  
Он проспал довольно долго. Солнце за окном село, и в спальне стало совсем темно. Изменилось и еще кое-что, от чего по спине Кроули пробежал холодок страха и предвкушения.  
  
Азирафель очнулся.  
  
Он сидел на кровати и смотрел на Кроули так, словно одновременно и видел его, и не видел. Глаза бывшего ангела слабо светились в темноте. Кроули осторожно приподнялся, стараясь не делать резких движений. Тогда, после Падения, многие демоны вели себя агрессивно. Кроули, конечно, еще накануне сомневался, что такое произойдет с Азирафелем, но лучше быть готовым ко всему. Может, и не зря они собрали вещи.  
  
\- Я включаю свет, – тихо произнес Кроули и в очередной раз щелкнул пальцами.  
  
Лампочка над ними зажглась, рассекретив почти каждый уголок в комнате, и Кроули невольно сощурился. На Азирафеля же яркая вспышка никак не повлияла, он не пошевелился и не пожаловался. Кроули не знал, как вести себя дальше. Вот бы Азирафель заговорил. Почему он молчит? Что происходит в его голове?  
  
Кроули встретился с ним взглядом, надеясь, что это не будет воспринято, как угроза или вызов. Напрасно беспокоился – опять ничего не произошло. Глаза Азирафеля были абсолютно пустыми, словно их хозяин не обладал сознанием. Причем они оставались обыкновенными человеческими глазами, если не считать странного блеска, исчезнувшего, едва загорелся свет. Но вряд ли это надолго. Демоническая сущность в конечном счете возьмет свое. Кроули по-прежнему не представлял, как будет смотреть в новые глаза.  
  
Он вздохнул. Он придает мелочам слишком много значения. Всего лишь глаза. Дело привычки и только.  
  
И к ауре, теперь ощущавшейся гораздо сильнее, он тоже привыкнет.  
  
Главное – окончательно разбудить Азирафеля.  
  
\- Привет, – Кроули решил начать разговор первым и постарался, чтобы его голос не звучал слишком расстроенно.  
  
Азирафель не ответил.  
  
\- Я пришел, как только все понял, – продолжил Кроули. – Я бы пришел раньше, но я и представить не мог…  
  
\- Кто ты такой? – в тишине комнаты первые слова Азирафеля прозвучали чересчур громко.  
  
Кроули захотел провалиться на первый этаж и остаться там на ближайшую неделю, обнимая коробку с книгами и заливая ее слезами. Почему-то именно такого он не ожидал. Ангелы сильно разозлились, раз решили отобрать у Азирафеля память.  
  
Тем временем Азирафель придвинулся чуть ближе:  
  
\- Погоди. Я тебя знаю. Ты демон. Змей, который вечно устраивает неприятности.  
  
Кроули стало чуть лучше. Его помнят, хоть как-то помнят. Только что если это все воспоминания, оставшиеся у Азирафеля? Лучше, чем ничего. Намного хуже, чем было. Но оптимизм, дремавший эти несколько дней, наконец-то проснулся, и Кроули с нетерпением ждал, что еще ему скажут.  
  
\- Нет, ты не просто змей, – продолжал Азирафель, хмурясь. – Ты Кроули. Мы вместе пережили Апокалипсис. Мы друзья, – его лицо на мгновение разгладилось, потом между бровями снова появились заметные морщинки. Поток воспоминаний не закончился. – Не друзья. Ближе тебя у меня никого нет.  
  
Кроули с облегчением выдохнул (он и не заметил, когда задержал дыхание). Азирафель наклонился вперед и обнял его крепко-крепко.  
  
Как приятно. Его помнят, любят и обнимают. В этот момент Кроули окончательно пришел в себя. Что бы ни случилось дальше, они справятся, точно справятся. И это было не самоубеждение, он просто знал и чувствовал, что все будет хорошо.  
  
Отстранившись, Кроули заметил в глазах Азирафеля первые признаки изменений: зрачок и радужка сильно увеличились, и цвет радужки стал каким-то мутным. Кроули постарался сохранить на лице полное спокойствие. Его ненужные эмоции сейчас не помогут, только навредят.  
  
И, видимо, у Кроули ничего не получилось, потому что Азирафель обеспокоенно спросил:  
  
\- Я ужасно выгляжу?  
  
\- Почти как обычно, – Кроули улыбнулся, подозревая, что улыбка все же вышла немного грустной. – Не переживай.  
  
Азирафель покачал головой:  
  
\- Ты был прав во всем. Я чувствую себя ужасно. Но я не мог тебя оставить, и я не хотел к ним возвращаться. Я ни о чем не жалею.  
  
\- Тебе станет лучше, – сказал Кроули и поцеловал его руку. Она была по-прежнему слишком теплой. – Ты мне расскажешь, что именно случилось?  
  
\- Да, конечно. Но ты не уйдешь, если я скажу, что я тебя обманул? – обеспокоенно спросил Азирафель.  
  
\- Нет. Скажу только, что это очень полезное качество для демона, – вздохнул Кроули.  
  
*  
  
Кроули говорил, и говорил, и говорил, и у Азирафеля никак не получалось его остановить. Сначала речь шла о еде. Кроули уверял, что, несмотря на темноту за окном, еще не очень поздно и большинство ресторанчиков Лондона работает, а значит, он может принести что-нибудь пожевать. Или заказать суши на дом? Или ему самому заняться готовкой? Он, конечно, пока так себе кулинар, но с простеньким рецептом справится. Или поставить чайник? Или сделать какао с маршмеллоу? У них точно был запас этих маленьких белых подушечек, Кроули натыкался на упаковку несколько дней назад. Она лежит сейчас где-то в коробке. Потом фантазия Кроули пошла в другом направлении. Он был согласен достать все, что Азирафелю сейчас хочется. Кроули разыщет любую книгу. Он парой щелчков перенесет в эту комнату громадный телевизор из своей квартиры. Или он сейчас откроет в телефоне сайт с кучей смешных видео…  
  
Азирафель видел, что Кроули хочет помочь. Азирафель видел и то, что Кроули изо всех сил старается вести себя так, будто ничего страшного не произошло и он всего лишь проявляет обычную заботу. Смертные ведь заботятся о своих любимых, если те свалились с простудой. И Азирафель был очень благодарен, отлично понимая, что Кроули чувствует на самом деле, и зная, как Кроули тяжело поддерживать в себе спокойствие.  
  
Кроули тем временем замолчал, чтобы набрать побольше воздуха для очередного потока идей, и у Азирафеля появился шанс вставить слово. Он отказался от всего. Ему было слишком плохо, и он сомневался, что проглотит даже кусочек самого любимого пирога или разберет хоть строчку на странице. Его подташнивало. Голова болела. Перед глазами все то расплывалось, то становилось невероятно четким. Тело горело и отказывалось ему подчиняться. Он несколько секунд пытался согнуть палец, но вместо этого вдруг поднял руку слишком резко и ударил Кроули по носу. А полчаса назад у него не вышло пройтись по комнате: на пятом или шестом шаге закружилась голова, в глазах потемнело, и он бы упал на спинку стула и пребольно ударился бы, если бы Кроули его не поймал.  
  
О том, чтобы перемещаться по квартире и магазину, пока не могло идти речи, поэтому Азирафель сидел на постели, прислонясь спиной к паре подушек. В таком положении он чувствовал себя чуточку лучше, чем во всех остальных, к тому же оно не позволяло ему снова отключиться. Азирафель очень этого боялся. Как бы плохо ему не было сейчас, он однозначно предпочитал Землю тому странному миру, в котором его сознание провело почти сутки.  
  
Окончательно поняв, что Азирафелю нужно только его общество, Кроули сотворил из воздуха подушку – будто им не хватало уже имевшихся – и уселся рядом.  
  
\- Почему мне так плохо? Физически, я имею в виду, – спросил Азирафель.  
  
Кроули пожал плечами:  
  
\- Может, теперь наказание выглядит так. Замена самому падению и серному озеру. А может, тело подстраивается под новые условия. Выбирай, что тебе больше нравится. Вряд ли мы узнаем точно.  
  
\- Долго это будет продолжаться?  
  
\- Я не знаю. Я знаю, что оно закончится. Мне кажется, как только окончательно изменится внешний облик, станет лучше. Надо посмотреть на твои крылья.  
  
\- А что с глазами?  
  
Кроули встретился с ним взглядом, но ответил не сразу. Азирафелю показалось, что он думает, как лучше преподнести новость.  
  
\- Меняются, – в конце концов сказал Кроули. – Мне очень жаль.  
  
\- Этого следовало ожидать, – Азирафель вздохнул, рассматривая глаза Кроули. – Похожи на твои?  
  
\- Не совсем, что-то другое и очень знакомое. Не могу пока понять, что… Хммм… Какая-то птица, наверное, – в голосе Кроули послышались заинтересованные нотки. Потом он помотал головой. – Не переживай. Я уверен, будет красиво. Не хуже, чем у меня.  
  
Красиво для демона.  
  
Впрочем, эти слова немного обнадежили Азирафеля. Ему всегда очень нравились змеиные глаза Кроули, и он постоянно говорил об этом в подходящие моменты.  
  
Повернув голову, Азирафель увидел на прикроватной тумбочке пиджак, из кармана которого торчали темные очки. Придется купить собственные. Менее вычурные, чем у Кроули, наверное. Азирафель представить не мог, как будет ходить в них каждый день по улице или разговаривать с покупателями или официантами. И придется забыть о его обычной паре с простыми стеклами – той, что он надевал для собственного удовольствия, когда работал с книгами. С демоническими глазами они будут смотреться странно даже для него самого.  
  
Мысли о маскировке и ужасное физическое состояние отвлекали Азирафеля от главной проблемы. Так бы и продолжалось, если бы Кроули вдруг не спросил:  
  
\- Прости меня, но... Что именно ты сейчас чувствуешь? Не тело, а… ну ты понимаешь. То, что внутри.  
  
Азирафель задумался. Он не был уверен, что сможет выразить это словами, да ему и не хотелось. Есть вещи, которые нельзя вытаскивать на поверхность. Они слишком жуткие. Нужно спрятать их как можно глубже и никогда никому не показывать. Но Кроули не никто. И Кроули его поймет, даже если услышит лишь несколько глупых фраз.  
  
\- Можешь не отвечать, я не наста…  
  
\- Все в порядке, – тихо сказал Азирафель. – Я просто думаю, как бы получше выразиться. Наверное... Мир кажется мне очень мрачным и немного страшным. Раньше он был светлым, и я всегда чувствовал… что-то, чего я сейчас не могу описать. А теперь оно пропало, и мне тяжело. Вдруг мне не хватит собственных сил, чтобы справиться с новым мрачным миром?  
  
\- Ты не злишься?  
  
\- Почему я должен злиться? И на кого? Это произошло по моему желанию целиком и полностью. Стоит злиться на себя, но на себя мне злиться не за что. Я считал, что делаю правильную вещь, и я до сих пор так считаю, пусть мне и плохо. К тому же, – Азирафель чуть улыбнулся, – ты, Кроули, по-прежнему сияешь. И мой магазин вызывает у меня приятные мысли, – он вспомнил о коробках, стоящих внизу. – Мы расставим все по местам и снова его откроем.  
  
\- Значит, по твоему желанию, – в голосе Кроули слышалась ужасная горечь. – Что вчера произошло? Как это произошло?  
  
\- Ох, – Азирафель опустил голову. – Когда я услышал ультиматум Гавриила, я понял, что в Раю мне делать нечего. И я знал, как ты отреагируешь, – он взял Кроули за руку и притворился, будто очень заинтересован его пальцами. – Я совсем тебя не обвиняю, особенно сейчас... Поэтому я решил с тобой согласиться, а потом… В общем, остаться. Но мне сразу стало очень тяжело тебе врать, и ты был таким грустным. Я несколько раз пытался все поменять, но ты очень бурно реагировал. И я боялся, что если ты будешь со мной до конца, то просто скинешь меня в портал, поэтому и попросил уйти чуть раньше.  
  
\- То есть вчера мы целый день паковали книжки, чтобы завтра расставлять их обратно?! – воскликнул Кроули. – Ангел, ну ты… – и он тут же сконфуженно замолчал.  
  
Азирафель напрягся. Кроули редко называл его по имени, предпочитая это слово, теперь звучавшее… странно и неправильно? А впрочем, глупо менять ласковое прозвище только потому, что оно больше не соответствует действительности.  
  
\- Я не знал, как все пройдет, – произнес Азирафель спустя несколько секунд, решив отложить проблему имен на более подходящее время. – Вдруг появились бы ангелы с приказом разрушить магазин просто так, независимо от моего решения. В коробках книжки и остальные вещи куда проще переместить в безопасное место. Я не хотел, чтобы их уничтожили. Да и я все-таки пытался играть роль… для тебя… И инвентаризация давно требовалась.  
  
Кроули выдернул ладонь из рук Азирафеля и, повернувшись, театрально упал носом в подушку.  
  
\- Тяжело мне врать… А заставлять меня складывать книжки и выкладывать книжки – нормально, – послышался его приглушенный голос. Потом он приподнялся и ехидно посмотрел на Азирафеля. – Я надеюсь, теперь-то мы не будем делать это вручную?  
  
\- Неважно, – Азирафель попытался махнуть рукой, но жест вышел странным. – Ты очень на меня сердишься?  
  
\- Вообще не могу на тебя сердиться, – сказал Кроули очень мягко, снова усаживаясь рядом. – Только у нас миллион проблем, – добавил он. – Святая вода опасна для нас обоих, – Азирафель напрягся. Еще одно ограничение, к которому придется привыкать, и оно куда хуже, чем темные очки. Если кто-то из смертных увидит его глаза, ничего страшного не случится. Святая вода – другое дело. Кроули несколько раз подробно описывал, что произошло, когда он вылил ведро святой воды на Лигура. – А она нам нужна, – говорил тем временем Кроули. – Ад что-то хочет от нас обоих… Захочет. Рано или поздно, – тут Кроули почему-то замялся, и Азирафель, вспомнив его странное поведение в последние дни, решил, что оно точно связано с демонами. Он уже собирался перевести разговор на эту тему, но Кроули его опередил. – Значит, ты не вошел в портал?  
  
Момент был упущен, и Азирафель просто ответил на вопрос:  
  
\- Да. Я посмотрел, как он светится, выпил наше вино. Потом поднялся наверх за новой бутылкой. Заглянул на секунду в спальню, и тут голова начала сильно кружиться. Наверное, тогда я и потерял сознание, потому что я неожиданно оказался в полной темноте. Мое тело исчезло. Никто со мной не говорил, ничего не происходило. Я пытался вспомнить, кто я, и не мог. Не знаю, сколько так продолжалось. А потом я открыл глаза, хотя не сомневался в том, что они открыты. На меня сразу навалились жуткий страх, слабость и тошнота, но я почти этого не заметил, потому что рядом лежал ты. Ты спал, твое лицо было таким спокойным. Кто ты, я тоже не мог вспомнить, но я чувствовал, что все не настолько плохо, потому что ты был рядом.  
  
Кроули кивнул.  
  
\- У тебя есть зеркало? – спросил Азирафель. Он собирался оттягивать этот момент, а сейчас вдруг подумал, что лучше разобраться со всем сразу и двигаться вперед.  
  
Кроули протянул руку. На его ладони лежала розовая пудреница, мало напоминавшая те наборы косметики, которыми были завалены два ящика в его квартире.  
  
\- Девушка прошла под окнами. Потом верну, – ответил Кроули на недоумение Азирафеля.  
  
Азирафель дрожащими – не то от волнения, не то от плохого самочувствия – руками взял маленький пластмассовый прямоугольник. Он минуту пытался его открыть, но так и не смог, и тогда на помощь пришел Кроули. С легкостью отщелкнув крышку, он повернул пудреницу зеркалом к Азирафелю.  
  
В нем отразилось бледное, очень знакомое лицо – Азирафель встречался с ним почти каждый день с тех пор, как получил свое тело много-много лет назад. Только глаза... Их он видел впервые. Ярко-желтые, с круглым черным зрачком посередине – они выглядели совсем нечеловеческими. Жутковатое зрелище. Неправильное.  
  
\- Тебе нравится? – испуганно пробормотал Азирафель.  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
Азирафель отложил пудреницу, неуклюже переполз на середину кровати и выпустил крылья.  
  
Они были такого же размера, как и всегда, и перья выглядели блестящими и ухоженными, и все бы хорошо, если бы не полное отсутствие белого цвета. Большинство перьев посерели, остальные – почернели. Азирафель осторожно провел рукой по крылу и почувствовал обычную приятную мягкость. Значит, менялся только цвет.  
  
Кроули переводил взгляд с крыльев на лицо Азирафеля и обратно. Он будто чего-то ждал.  
  
Азирафель еще раз посмотрел на себя в зеркало. По-прежнему чужие глаза, но теперь он был готов их увидеть, и они показались ему чуточку симпатичнее, чем в первый раз. Самую чуточку.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Еще одна глава, ради которой все это и писалось.

Вечер незаметно перешел в ночь, и Азирафель предложил навести порядок хотя бы на постели. Кроули согласился. Не утруждаясь распаковыванием коробок, он за несколько секунд постелил на матрас идеально выглаженную простыню и надел на одеяло пододеяльник, а потом взбил подушки. Теперь их постель выглядела так же, как обычно выглядела поздними вечерами. Еще несколько секунд Кроули потратил на то, чтобы наколдовать свою пижаму и помочь Азирафелю переодеться. Последний щелчок – и на окнах появились старенькие, но приличные – по словам Азирафеля – шторы. Не то чтобы они спасали вид разгромленной и заставленной коробками комнаты… Зато Азирафель улыбнулся, когда их увидел.  
  
Теперь можно было, как обычно, забраться под одеяло и, как обычно, погрузиться в сон. Однако отправляться в ближайшее время в мир грез Кроули не собирался. Он уверенно заявил, что ему, существу, которому сон вообще не требуется, было вполне достаточно проспать все утро и полдня. Азирафель одарил его недоверчивым взглядом, и неудивительно: вряд ли среди существующих ныне ангелов и демонов нашелся бы больший соня, чем Кроули.  
  
Разумеется, дело было в другом. Кроули боялся оставлять Азирафеля наедине с самим собой. Азирафель вел себя спокойно и почти ни на что не жаловался, к тому же он снова мог худо-бедно управлять своим телом и несколько раз прошелся по комнате, чуть пошатываясь. Но никто точно не знает, что случится через час или два. Вдруг Азирафелю станет хуже, и он, вместо того чтобы будить Кроули, решит страдать в одиночестве. Такого Кроули не мог допустить. Или вдруг в голове Азирафеля возникнут нехорошие мысли, и он отправится на поиски святой воды, превозмогая слабость? Такого Кроули тем более не мог допустить. Не после всего, через что они прошли, не после всего, что Азирафель ради него сделал. Ну и ради себя – это тоже было важным.  
  
\- А если подремать тебе? – предложил Кроули. – Я не заскучаю, у меня телефон.  
  
Азирафель немного подумал, потом покачал головой:  
  
\- Не уверен. Спать мне совсем не хочется. Лучше почитать.  
  
Кроули с третьей попытки (его чудеса заблудились в коробках с книгами) перенес ему «Жизнь и мнения Тристрама Шенди, джентльмена» – одно из изданий начала двадцатого века, купленное для личного пользования и никогда не выставлявшееся в зале магазина. У самого Азирафеля никак не выходило сотворить какое-нибудь чудо. Щелчки пальцев оставались просто щелчками, неважно, пытался ли Азирафель вытянуть силу снизу или сверху.  
  
Как оказалось, Кроули зря старался: Азирафель попробовал читать, но его хватило только на пять минут.  
  
\- Не могу сосредоточиться, – признался он. – В голове полная неразбериха.  
  
Поэтому всю ночь они просто лежали в постели, и Кроули обнимал Азирафеля, по-прежнему слишком теплого, почти горячего. Кроули рассказал о том, как пошел в бар, и как чуть-чуть поболтал с барменом, и как сидел за стойкой в компании самого себя, своего воображения и бутылок алкоголя. Он также рассказал о появлении Вельзевул в телевизоре, умолчав, впрочем, почему ее визит был для него не внезапным, и немного подправив ее сообщение. Наконец, он рассказал и о том, как приехал в магазин и как боялся подняться наверх и увидеть то, что собирался увидеть.  
  
Услышав эти истории, Азирафель вздохнул:  
  
\- Лучше бы ты не уходил.  
  
\- И выкинул бы тебя в портал? – Кроули стало интересно, повел бы он себя так или нет.  
  
\- Нет, но… Ничего этого не случилось бы, если бы я тебя не обманул. Ты зря мучился, а бедные люди наверняка удивились исчезновению алкоголя.  
  
\- Ну я же заплатил! И очень хорошо заплатил. Я выгодный клиент.  
  
«Бедные люди» звучало совсем не по-демонически.  
  
К утру кожа Азирафеля стала прохладнее: что бы ни происходило с его сущностью, процесс явно завершался, сделав свое нехорошее дело. Под конец он внес еще одно изменение во внешность бывшего ангела: волосы Азирафеля почти целиком поседели, разве что то тут, то там виднелись непонятно откуда взявшиеся темные волоски. Кроули задумчиво рассматривал эти новые серебристые кудряшки, щурясь от наглого солнечного луча – тот нашел щель между шторами и будто специально светил ему в лицо.  
  
\- Нужно достать большое зеркало, – сказал Азирафель, услышав про волосы.  
  
\- Нужно достать все, – неохотно заметил Кроули. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Азирафель задумался, прислушиваясь к себе:  
  
\- Почти как обычно, – он вытянул руки и пошевелил пальцами, потом встал с кровати и сделал несколько шагов. – Я снова я. Совсем я. Завтрак мне бы не помешал. Только…  
  
\- Только мир по-прежнему мрачный и страшный? – грустно добавил Кроули.  
  
\- Да, – прошептал Азирафель и тут же сник. – Как ты так живешь? Кроули, – внезапно до него дошло, – все шесть тысяч лет ты…  
  
\- Ну-у-у, пусть мир мрачный и страшный, зато в нем столько интересного, разве нет? Люди, их образ жизни, их изобретения. Ты же говоришь, что книги по-прежнему тебя привлекают. К тому же, – Кроули почувствовал, как его губы растянулись в совсем не демонической улыбке, а скорее, улыбке, свойственной чересчур романтичным смертным, – если тебя любит хоть одно-единственное живое существо, все становится намного лучше. Ты вчера сам сказал…  
  
И тут Кроули решил сменить тему, потому что побоялся расчувствоваться, а ему хотелось быть невозмутимым демоном, который знает о себе все и который в случае чего может помочь. Он прокашлялся и спросил:  
  
\- Как чудеса?  
  
Азирафель дважды щелкнул пальцами. Ничего не произошло.  
  
\- Ну и ладно, – с деланной легкостью произнес Кроули, вылезая из-под одеяла. – Они точно не оставят тебя без сил. Иначе какой смысл?  
  
По правде говоря, это начинало его немного волновать, как и неизвестность впереди. Что Ад все-таки сделает с Азирафелем, раз он однозначно стал проблемой демонов? Лишит его сил, отберет у Кроули и промучает тысячу лет в самых глубоких и грязных подвалах? Или вернет Азирафелю способности и заставит его вместе с Кроули выполнять задания на Земле? А вдруг вернет способности, но отдаст другому демону?  
  
Об Азирафеле-напарнике Кроули с опаской размышлял пару дней назад. Теперь такое будущее его более чем устроило бы и о нем больше не страшно было мечтать, хотя он плохо представлял, как к этому отнесется сам Азирафель. Сделать выбор – одно дело. Столкнуться с последствиями выбора сложнее. Азирафелю уже и так приходилось тяжело, что же случится, если рано или поздно он услышит что-то вроде «Сходите вдвоем туда-то и устройте беспорядок по своему вкусу». Конечно, за прошедшие столетия Азирафель сделал множество заданий Кроули… Только Кроули в ответ работал над заданиями Азирафеля. Больше равновесия не будет.  
  
В очередной раз Кроули запрятал переживания глубоко внутри себя. Нечего пока волноваться о будущем, надо сосредоточиться на настоящем.  
  
Они сняли упаковочную бумагу с большого зеркала в деревянной раме, купленного очень-очень давно, поставили его в спальне на старое место, и Азирафель наконец-то смог как следует разглядеть себя в полный рост. Вряд ли ему понравилось отражение, потому что он твердым и чрезмерно вежливым голосом попросил Кроули купить булочки к завтраку прямо сейчас и без всяких чудес. Раньше Азирафель так же намекал Кроули, что им не мешало бы прекратить беседу за бутылочкой чего-нибудь крепкого и заняться своими делами.  
  
Кроули не хотелось уходить: неизвестно, что еще случится, неизвестно, кто заинтересуется магазином в ближайший час – вдруг кто-нибудь из Ада? Но спорить он не осмелился и, надев очки, вышел из комнаты.  
  
Он плотно закрыл за собой входную дверь магазина и с удовольствием подставил лицо осеннему солнцу, ненадолго отвлекшись от роли демона-который-это-уже-проходил, и став просто Кроули – демоном, которому сильно повезло. Как странно идти по улице и представлять, что его, Кроули, сегодня здесь могло и не быть. Если бы не Азирафель, от него остались бы только квартира, полная цветов и дорогих безделушек, и Бентли. Рано или поздно квартиру получил бы кто-нибудь другой, а машину наверняка угнали бы хулиганы и отправили на металлолом. Но в ближайшее время этого точно не случится, и потому Кроули был так рад греться на солнце и перекидываться бессмысленными вежливыми фразами с людьми, державшими магазины по соседству с магазином Азирафеля. Кроули тут давно примелькался, и его – вполне справедливо – считали странным бойфрендом того странного владельца того странного книжного. Люди почему-то всегда хотели с ним общаться, несмотря на то, что обычно Кроули не проявлял никакого дружелюбия. Каким же испуганным был он эти дни, раз на каждое приветствие его рот открывался и автоматически произносил: «Здрасьте!», а то и добавлял еще несколько слов о замечательной погоде.  
  
\- Что с вашим магазином? – спросил продавец, пока Кроули изучал булочки и пирожки на прилавке. – Вы переезжаете?  
  
\- Нет, – замотал головой Кроули, притворяясь, что очень заинтересован в пирожках с яблоками. – Инвентаризация.  
  
Выйдя из маленькой кофейни с бумажным пакетом в руках, он расхохотался.  
  
«Вашим магазином». Какого мнения будет Азирафель, услышав, что соседи превратили Кроули в совладельца книжного? И как отреагируют человеческие знакомые Кроули, если узнают о его «новом бизнесе»? А они точно узнают, Лондон ведь куда меньше, чем кажется. Ой-ой-ой. И как соседям такое только в голову пришло? Меньше всего Кроули походил на любителя книг с пожелтевшими страницами и поклонника антикварной мебели.  
  
Нет, лицо Азирафеля, обнаружившего, что он уже не единственный владелец самого необычного в мире книжного, стоит сфотографировать и поставить на заставку телефона. Быстрей бы кто-нибудь ему об этом сообщил. Или лучше сказать ангелу самому?  
  
Вдруг Кроули вспомнил, что ангел больше не ангел, и веселость как ветром сдуло. Он ускорил шаг. Пора было возвращаться, он и так потратил на банальный поход в кофейню слишком много времени.  
  
Дома все оставалось по-прежнему.  
  
Коробки и полумрак производили удручающее впечатление, и, поднимаясь по лестнице, Кроули думал только об одном: лишь бы быстрее поставить вещи на свои места. Ему казалось, что когда это случится, жизнь окончательно придет в норму. Кроули разобрался бы со всем прямо сейчас, но Азирафель не простил бы ему самоуправства, к тому же в одиночку Кроули не смог бы рассортировать книги в соответствии с обычным беспорядочным порядком и правильно заполнить шкафы. Тут требовалась рука настоящего владельца.  
  
А настоящий владелец так и стоял в спальне около зеркала. Он пристально рассматривал свое отражение и выглядел ужасно грустным. Он даже не сменил пижаму на ту одежду, в которой был накануне, хотя она висела на вешалках в пустом шкафу здесь же в спальне – Кроули проследил, чтобы ничего случайно не пропало и не помялось.  
  
Прикрыв за собой дверь и положив пакет с булочками на первую попавшуюся коробку, Кроули подошел к Азирафелю и обнял его сзади. Уткнувшись носом в шею бывшего ангела, он почувствовал знакомый приятный запах, не имеющий ничего общего с одеколоном или сверхъестественной сущностью. Человеческие тела порой очень привлекательны… Особенно это тело.  
  
\- Тебя точно все устраивает? – с тревогой в голосе спросил Азирафель, будто бы не замечая длинных пальцев, сжимавших ткань его пижамы.  
  
\- Угу, – пробормотал Кроули. – Нравишься мне с ног до головы. Поцеловал и погладил бы тебя в твоих любимых местах, но пока не хочу расшатывать твое душевное равновесие.  
  
\- С этой внешностью и очками мне придется менять половину гардероба. Или весь гардероб.  
  
Кроули улыбнулся, вспомнив, сколько лет большинству вещей Азирафеля. Ангел тратил на одежду кучу денег и носил ее до тех пор, пока в ремонте не отказывались с ней работать – даже современные человеческие технологии не умели делать пиджак или брюки бессмертными. Потеряв очередной костюм в заведомо проигрышной борьбе со временем, Азирафель очень огорчался и начинал длинное путешествие по магазинам и ателье. Так что ничего плохого не случится, если он купит что-то новое. Да и сама прогулка наверняка поднимет ему настроение.  
  
\- Мне придется делать ужасные вещи, если Ад возьмет меня на работу, – вдруг сказал Азирафель.  
  
Что ж, опасения Кроули подтвердились. Он тихо спросил:  
  
\- А тебе не хочется немного похулиганить?  
  
\- Нет, в том и дело, – Азирафель аккуратно освободился из объятий Кроули, подошел к зеркалу близко-близко и дотронулся до стекла, словно пытаясь погладить отражавшегося в нем демона. – Я надеялся, к таким вещам меняется отношение. Ты становишься демоном, и тебе наплевать на то, что ты делал раньше. Но я по-прежнему я. И я по-прежнему хочу помогать людям, потому что я люблю помогать людям. Кроме внешности, – он легонько постучал пальцами по зеркалу, – и мироощущения во мне ничего не изменилось.  
  
Кроули вздохнул, окончательно поняв, что именно произошло. Просто Азирафель ни на что и ни на кого не злился. Он ни с кем не спорил и никому не задавал неудобные вопросы. Он поступил так, как ему казалось правильным в сложившихся обстоятельствах, зная, чем все кончится, и заранее готовясь к последствиям. Да, к ним нельзя было подготовиться целиком и полностью, потому что ангел никогда не почувствует то, что чувствует демон, но все-таки последствия не стали для него неожиданностью. Так откуда взяться желанию мучить других и ломать все вокруг, если сам Азирафель считает случившееся вполне справедливым и если ему не свойственны импульсивные поступки?  
  
\- Это часть наказания? – спросил Азирафель. – То, что я остался собой?  
  
\- Нет, я думаю, они очень плохо все продумали и натворили дел, – фыркнул Кроули. – Типичная работа наших контор. Хотелось бы знать, как они вообще добились твоего Падения… – Вдруг он резко сменил тему, потому что у него в голове появилась совершенно неприемлемая для него самого идея (ну или, по крайней мере, ему так показалось). – Помнишь, как ты делал мою работу?  
  
\- Помню. А ты делал мою, и все уравновешивалось, – заметил Азирафель.  
  
\- Да-да, именно так. Но кто тебе мешает уравновешивать твое плохое задание чем-то хорошим от себя самого? Или просто делать что-то хорошее, потому что тебе этого, как ты сам говоришь, хочется?  
  
Азирафель с сомнением смотрел в зеркало, правда, не на собственное отражение, а на отражение Кроули:  
  
\- Не думаю, что им понра…  
  
\- Они не узнают, особенно если действовать не чудесами, а какими-нибудь человеческими средствами. Ни один демон не станет таким заниматься. Даже я.  
  
Кроули уселся на аккуратно застеленную кровать. Сам он не видел ничего интересного в бескорыстной помощи смертным. Но раз Азирафелю по-прежнему хочется это делать, то почему бы и нет. Каждый имеет право на миллион хобби.  
  
Азирафель повернулся к зеркалу спиной. Он выглядел несколько неуверенно, пытаясь понять, где именно кроется подвох.  
  
\- Ладно, об этом все равно рано думать, – сказал Кроули. – Завтрак?  
  
\- Да, завтрак... Но сначала я хочу кое-что знать, – Азирафель посмотрел на Кроули очень внимательно. – Что ты от меня скрываешь?  
  
\- Ничего, – Кроули стало не по себе. Конечно, со временем Азирафель вспомнил бы как следует эти ужасные дни и начал бы задавать вопросы. Но Кроули не ждал вопросов сейчас, а потому не был готов придумывать на ходу более-менее убедительную ложь. Он почувствовал легкий укол грусти. Все только-только начало приходить в норму. Как бы отложить разговор на потом?  
  
\- Кроули, я знаю тебя шесть тысяч лет. Что происходит?  
  
\- Ничего.  
  
Кроули поднялся на ноги, подхватил бумажный пакет с булками и вышел в коридор. Он уже сделал несколько шагов в сторону кухни, когда услышал вежливо-требовательный голос Азирафеля:  
  
\- Кроули!  
  
И Кроули застыл в коридоре, сжимая пакет в руках. Ему стало не по себе: за привычным, несколько настойчивым тоном Азирафеля крылась вполне реальная угроза. Азирафель никогда не обращался к нему вот так, одним только словом обещая, что добьется правды, чего бы это ни стоило. А еще было в голосе бывшего ангела кое-что темное и вязкое, кое-что до боли знакомое – Кроули использовал такой же голос, когда работал с людьми и пытался на них надавить.  
  
Азирафель смутился:  
  
\- Извини, милый, не знаю, что на меня нашло. Просто я за тебя волнуюсь. В чем дело? Почему с тобой говорила Вельзевул?  
  
У Кроули не было выхода. Он вернулся в комнату – не обсуждать же важные дела через порог – и встал рядом с Азирафелем. Чуть помолчал, размышляя, с чего бы начать. Азирафель спокойно ждал.  
  
\- Ты меня спас, – пробормотал Кроули. Больше ему ничего не пришло в голову.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Азирафель. – Когда я тебя спас?  
  
\- Прошлой ночью. В тот день, когда к тебе приходил Гавриил, я получил сообщение от Вельзевул. Обычное стандартное сообщение. В своей квартире… кхм. Она сказала, что мне всё простят, если я приведу ангела во тьму. Конкретного ангела. Или меня утопят в святой воде. Ничего нового.  
  
Молчание в магазине еще никогда не было столь напряженным.  
  
\- Ты не собирался вывозить книги, – в конце концов тихо сказал Азирафель. – Ты собирался покончить жизнь самоубийством.  
  
\- Технически нет, но… Я не хотел, чтобы ты… – прошептал Кроули. – Ты ведь понимаешь, почему?  
  
Азирафель не ответил.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, не злись на меня, – продолжил Кроули. Он стоял близко-близко к Азирафелю и смотрел прямо в его новые глаза. – Я не мог купить себе жизнь ценой твоих страданий. Каждый день я смотрел бы на тебя и думал, что существую только потому, что ты решил пожертвовать собой. Именно этого они и добивались. Я не представлял, что ты просто возьмешь и останешься. Ради меня, но не так, как задумывали они.  
  
Прошло еще несколько секунд тишины. Кроули практически чувствовал, как внутри Азирафеля нарастает буря, он не сомневался, что очень скоро она вырвется наружу. Азирафель либо наорет на него, либо затеет драку, либо воспользуется чудесами, которые по закону подлости вернутся именно в этот неподходящий момент. И если чудеса действительно вернутся, то магазин будет уничтожен. Демоническая злость – кошмарная штука.  
  
Напряжение росло, росло, и вдруг исчезло, словно его и не было никогда.  
  
\- Что ж, – вздохнул Азирафель, – раз мы по-прежнему на Земле, надо учиться жить в новых обстоятельствах.  
  
\- Угу.  
  
\- Но если тебя опять кто-то захочет убить, – продолжил Азирафель своим новым голосом, и теперь, кажется, он говорил так намеренно, – ты должен будешь мне сказать.  
  
Кроули быстро закивал головой. Он согласен. Больше никакой самодеятельности.  
  
Они вместе дошли до кухни, и Кроули занялся завтраком. Холодильник – старая желтоватая коробка, купленная на барахолке и работавшая от электричества, – был пуст, поэтому Кроули, ухмыльнувшись, наполнил ее с помощью чудес. У него и мысли не возникло о том, чтобы снова прогуляться, теперь уже до ближайшего супермаркета. Он набрал в руки кучу продуктов, с некоторым трудом переложил их на кухонный стол и покосился на Азирафеля.  
  
Азирафель тихо сидел за круглым столиком в углу кухни. В руках он держал розовую пудреницу, так и не вернувшуюся к хозяйке. Он внимательно рассматривал свои глаза, то удаляя зеркальце, то приближая его чуть ли не к самому носу. Лицо Азирафеля при этом казалось спокойным и заинтересованным. Он выглядел совсем не опасно, даже глаза были всего лишь странным и несколько пикантным дополнением к его внешности.  
  
Кроули вспомнил, как испугался голоса Азирафеля несколько минут назад. Все-таки удивительно, до чего может быть обманчивой внешность. Азирафель и в своем нынешнем облике обдурит кого угодно без всяких маскировочных очков.  
  
Он всегда таким был: очень безобидным снаружи и куда более жестким внутри, только об этом почти никто не догадывался. Наверняка внутренняя жесткость усилилась – Кроули еще предстояло выяснить, с кем он теперь имеет дело. Но ему уже было ясно, что Рай совершил огромную ошибку. Гавриил и другие ангелы никогда не воспринимали Азирафеля всерьез, пусть и относились к нему неплохо до истории с Апокалипсисом. Если бы они хорошенько подумали и как следует просмотрели бы все реальные отчеты Азирафеля за прошедшие века, то ни за что не предложили бы ему выбор между Раем и Кроули.  
  
А впрочем, стоило ли их винить? Кроули и сам ошибся. Он-то считал, что знает ангела лучше, чем ангел знает себя, и у него мысли не возникло, что Азирафель может его обмануть. Даже когда Кроули накануне утром гнал на Бентли к магазину, полностью осознав смысл слов Вельзевул, он не верил до конца.  
  
После завтрака Азирафель наконец-то вылез из пижамы и надел свой старый костюм. Он оказался прав насчет смены гардероба, но поскольку в ближайшие дни он все равно не хотел выбираться во внешний мир, это могло подождать. Магазин был намного важнее, и Азирафель принялся наводить в нем порядок. Кроули, конечно же, не думал оставаться в стороне, несмотря на ручной труд.  
  
Вскоре Кроули пришел к выводу, что распаковывать книги гораздо легче и намного веселее, чем упаковывать. Может, дело было в том, что ванна со святой водой перестала маячить на горизонте, а Азирафель больше не собирался навсегда покидать Землю. А может, в том, как Азирафель себя вел. За весь день он ни разу не посмотрел в маленькое розовое зеркальце. Он листал книги, расставлял их по полкам в торговом зале магазина, и в задней комнате, и в квартире, делал пометки в своих блокнотах и весело напевал себе под нос время от времени.  
  
К вечеру магазин выглядел так же, как и пару дней назад, и по нему вновь растекался уют, доступный посетителям, не желавшим ничего купить. Кроули боялся, что это остатки ангельской ауры, которой пропитались книги, и они выветрятся со временем, но разговаривать об этом с Азирафелем ему сейчас не хотелось. К тому же Азирафель был очень занят: он сидел за столом и быстро писал что-то в очередном толстом блокноте.  
  
\- Надо опять связаться с моими коллегами, – говорил Азирафель. – Они будут рады, когда услышат, что магазин не закрывается.  
  
Кроули еле удержал его от поздних звонков в Европу.  
  
Розовое зеркальце пролежало весь день на столе в кухне.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Окончание этой замечательной истории.

Прошел месяц.  
  
Как-то раз Кроули и Азирафель наслаждались компанией друг друга в задней комнате магазина, допивая бутылку вина. Вино было финальным пунктом в их плане развлечений на вечер: перед этим они пообедали в очередном небольшом ресторанчике и сходили в театр.  
  
Кроули развалился на диване. Он чувствовал себя великолепно и в кои-то веки плевать хотел на свой внешний вид. Его не беспокоили ни растрепанные волосы, ни задравшаяся футболка, ни сползший левый носок. И неудивительно: на улице дул сильный ветер и то и дело капал холодный дождь, типичный для октября, а здесь, в магазине, было тепло и до неприличия хорошо. Кроули лениво ворочал языком, отвечая сидевшему у стола Азирафелю на его мнение о пьесе, и думал, не вырубиться ли ему прямо здесь и сейчас. Вряд ли Азирафель обидится. Скорее, укроет его пледом, а сам просидит за столом до утра, копаясь в книжках.  
  
Азирафель отвлекся на телефон (кому только пришло в голову звонить в такое время?), и Кроули, прикрыв глаза на несколько секунд, сосредоточился на ощущениях. Нет, до чего же приятно было находиться в магазине. Кроули так радовался, что в нем мало что изменилось, по крайней мере, пока. То ли книги, шкафы и стены не спешили расставаться с ангельской аурой, то ли эта аура въелась намертво и избавиться от нее не вышло бы даже при большом желании.  
  
Однако совсем без перемен не обошлось. Некоторые углы стали намного темнее, паутины за шкафами прибавилось, а среди новых поступлений появились книжки, прямо-таки излучавшие темную ауру.  
  
\- Спасибо, что составил мне компанию, – сказал Азирафель, положив трубку. – В следующий раз ты решаешь, куда мы пойдем.  
  
\- Ммм… – протянул Кроули, слегка взбодрившись. – Может, кино? – он увидел напрягшееся лицо Азирафеля и ухмыльнулся, зная, как Азирафель относится к кинотеатрам. – Какой бы фильм выбрать? Боевик, детектив, приключения, подростковая мелодрама, комедия, римейк, и конечно, супергероика. Что предпочитаешь? – он хихикнул. – О, кажется, ничего.  
  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь, милый. Если хочешь в кино, мы пойдем в кино. В прошлый раз мы очень удачно сходили.  
  
\- Да, это был повторный прокат того фильма из 30-х. И это было…  
  
\- …в сентябре, за несколько дней до… – Азирафель замолчал, словно испугавшись, что сказал что-то, о чем после наступления темноты говорить не следует. – Выбирай фильм ты. Какой угодно. Сегодняшняя пьеса для тебя тоже была мрачновата, а ты все равно на нее со мной пошел, – неуклюже закончил он.  
  
Кроули почувствовал, что настроение вечера изменилось.  
  
\- Я хочу кое о чем тебя спросить, – вновь заговорил Азирафель. – Меня преследуют кое-какие мысли, и я никак не могу от них спрятаться.  
  
Серьезность, с которой Азирафель произнес эту фразу, окончательно разбудила Кроули. Он сел, одернул футболку и прижался спиной к спинке дивана.  
  
\- В чем дело?  
  
\- Мое имя. Как думаешь, мне стоит менять имя?  
  
Кроули вздохнул. Рано или поздно вопрос об имени должен был прозвучать. И Кроули знал свой ответ: ему хотелось, чтобы Азирафель оставался Азирафелем. Они прожили месяц со старым именем, и у них не возникло с ним никаких проблем. Однако Кроули понимал, что не ему делать выбор. И он также понимал, что согласится с любым решением Азирафеля.  
  
Только каково будет Азирафелю с новым именем? Имя надо не только выбрать, причем выбрать правильно. К нему еще надо привыкнуть, ведь после долгих-долгих лет с одним именем непросто начать откликаться на другое. А Азирафелю и так приходилось трудно, не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что он пытался смириться с другой внешностью и тем, как она повлияла на его жизнь.  
  
Он постоянно вздрагивал, когда проходил мимо зеркала или витрины, и спрашивал, как Кроули к нему теперь относится. Поход за одеждой растянулся на две недели: Азирафель очень долго бродил по магазинам и очень много всего мерил, но очень мало покупал. К его обычному нежеланию обзавестись чем-то новым добавилось нежелание купить что-то непривычное.  
  
А особенно много проблем у Азирафеля появилось из-за глаз. Во-первых, они выглядели не по-человечески и его это смущало. Во-вторых, очки. Очки постоянно ему мешались, хотя – уж Кроули точно знал – они никак не влияли на зрение. Азирафель снимал их при каждом удобном случае. Чаще всего он делал это в магазине, когда там никого не было, и предсказуемо забывал надеть их обратно, если в торговом зале появлялись клиенты. Разумеется, он сразу привлекал к себе лишнее внимание. Вряд ли люди не знали про линзы, просто Азирафель мало походил на человека, который носит линзы ради собственного удовольствия. И такой интерес со стороны клиентов его огорчал.  
  
После нескольких конфузов Азирафель стал осмотрительнее, да и Кроули постоянно напоминал ему о маскировке, если оказывался рядом. Впрочем, у некоторых покупателей все равно оставались вопросы: Кроули слышал пару раз, как кое-кто тихонько обсуждает очки Азирафеля и его собственные очки тоже. К счастью, Азирафель про это не узнал, но Кроули все равно не мог не возмутиться. Честное слово, вы пришли в книжный магазин, где почти нереально купить книжку! Солнечные очки у владельца и его бойфренда – не такая уж и удивительная вещь в данном случае.  
  
Только несколько дней назад все начало меняться в лучшую сторону. Кроули понял это, когда Азирафель прочитал ему вслух очередной негативный отзыв о магазине, оставленный в Интернете. Азирафель не огорчился, а наоборот, рассмеялся. Автор отзыва написал, что владелец стал еще более ненормальным, чем раньше.  
  
\- Поменять имя, – протянул Кроули. – А тебе хочется? – он старался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более нейтрально.  
  
Азирафель покачал головой:  
  
\- Нет. Мое имя – это мое имя, и мне с ним хорошо.  
  
\- Тогда оставь.  
  
\- Я хотел. И хочу. Но не будет ли это странным? Имя не очень демоническое. Я бы сказал, совсем не демоническое.  
  
\- Вокруг нас и так полно странностей, – сказал Кроули, прокручивая в голове события последнего месяца. – Добавим еще одну к списку. Никто не может заставить тебя поменять имя.  
  
Из Азирафеля и впрямь получился странный демон.  
  
Кроули старался разглядеть изменения в его характере и не особенно преуспел. Азирафель был… Азирафелем. Желания творить хаос у него так и не появилось. С людьми он разговаривал подчеркнуто вежливо. А самое главное заключалось в том, что с того памятного первого утра Азирафель ни разу не пользовался своим новым голосом. Порой Кроули даже сомневался, что это прорезалась только что обретенная демоническая сущность. Может быть, тогда просто выглянул настоящий Азирафель.  
  
\- Почему ты задумался об имени сейчас? – поинтересовался Кроули.  
  
\- Не знаю, – Азирафель едва заметно пожал плечами. – Обычно все нормально… Ну, кроме этого, – он кивнул на лежавшие на столе очки, явно имея в виду свои непростые отношения с собственной внешностью. – Но иногда в голове появляется какая-нибудь мысль, которая не дает мне покоя. Или мысли. Не представляю, откуда они берутся.  
  
Конечно, Азирафель врал, говоря, будто его расстраивают только демонические глаза и новая одежда. Он сильно переживал из-за потери ангельской сущности. Но он пытался это скрыть и позволял себе плакать лишь тогда, когда был уверен, что Кроули по уши занят какими-нибудь делами в другой части дома или другой стороне города. Однако Кроули всегда понимал, что происходило в его отсутствие, стоило ему посмотреть на уже успокоившегося Азирафеля – шесть тысяч лет знакомства не проходят бесследно.  
  
\- Ты думаешь не только об имени?  
  
Азирафель кивнул:  
  
\- Я думаю о будущем. Демоны ведь скоро появятся?  
  
\- Рано или поздно. Вряд ли они причинят нам вред. Если бы они хотели сделать что-нибудь плохое, то давно бы сделали. А пока они всего лишь восстановили твои силы.  
  
Силы Азирафеля вернулись недавно – кажется, в тот самый день, когда он прочитал интернет-отзыв о «еще более ненормальном владельце». Он сразу же проверил их, сотворив маленькое чудо для человека, проходившего мимо книжного магазина и державшего в руке зонтик с двумя сломанными спицами. Когда спицы выпрямились, Азирафель довольно улыбнулся. Все-таки чувствовал себя неважно без умения творить чудеса.  
  
\- Мои силы, – эхом отозвался Азирафель. – Их явно вернули не просто так.  
  
\- Да-а-а-а, нам все-таки придется работать, – согласился Кроули и тут же заметил легкий испуг на лице Азирафеля. – Ты даже представить не можешь, как интересно выполнять задания, если подходить к ним творчески. Они вроде бы идут на пользу Ада, а на самом деле…  
  
Они постоянно это обсуждали. Кроули не без удовольствия вспоминал, как отлынивал от работы, как слегка менял задания, чтобы сделать их интереснее, как приписывал себе нехорошие поступки людей. И вот сейчас он снова принялся рассказывать, почему Азирафелю абсолютно не стоит волноваться из-за вероятной новой работы и стоит посмотреть на нее под другим углом. Перечислив несколько десятков огромных плюсов и упомянув пару-тройку крохотных минусов, Кроули приготовился оспаривать любые возражения Азирафеля, но, как ни странно, Азирафель промолчал.  
  
Вместо этого он перебрался на диван к Кроули и обнял его. Они просидели так несколько минут, не говоря друг другу ни слова, а потом поднялись в спальню.  
  
*  
  
Отпуск закончился в середине ноября. Старенькое радио на кухне подозрительно закашляло и через жуткие помехи приказало им обоим срочно заняться делом. Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
